


A second chance at life (Naruto Fanfic)

by Funny_February14th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Byakugan, Fourth Shinobi War, Gen, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mangekyou Sharingan, Sharingan, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funny_February14th/pseuds/Funny_February14th
Summary: Before she was reincarnated as the child of an Uchiha and a Hyuga, Chise was a no one in Konoha. She was the average jonin, with no friends and family. She stopped caring for others as she was treated like she was invisible and all she wanted was to reach the end of her life sooner.During the Fourth Shinobi War, Madara Uchiha killed her, and the last thing she expected was to witness her own birth 9 months before the Nine-Tails Attack.Chise was reborn with the advantage of knowing what was going to happen in the next 18 years, but she also knew more than she should. Let's just say, that being invisible in your previous life had its perks.(This is also posted on Wattpad)I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE CHANGES I ADD TO THE STORY!!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1 - Start over

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before the actual plot.
> 
> I changed a few things and by that, I mean that I made Shisui and Obito cousins, cause why not. I am having a blast writing this.
> 
> Some of the characters may seem OOC, but that is because I either don't know how to actually implement their canon personality or due to the existence of my OC (example: Sasuke).
> 
> That's all. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning?  
> This is my first time writing something that is longer than 2000 words and is not for school, so it can be kinda lame and cringe.  
> English is not my first language so I might make mistakes, like grammatical mistakes, not just typos. I do go over the chapters and read them before publishing, but some mistakes can go unnoticed.  
> You can comment and criticize if you want, I don't mind, it actually helps me improve my writing skills.  
> Thanks for reading <3

First pov

I was a nobody. Actually, I've never been someone.

I had no family, no friends, no teammates, no pets at home, no one. I've been alone ever since I could remember. Of course, I tried making friends over the 20 years of my life, but it got to the point where I knew almost everyone on Konoha, but nobody knew me. Over time I grew tired of trying and trying and people forgetting the next day about me, that I just stopped.

If there was one upside of being almost invisible, it was the village's secrets that I discovered.

At first, it hurt, it hurt a lot to be no one, but the pain slowly disappeared and I became dead inside. I didn't care anymore about my life. Why should I?

If I could brag about one thing, it would be my ninja abilities. In my darkest days, I discovered that I enjoyed creating new jutsus, but I wasn't the best at ninjutsu and had no friends to show them, so I never got to see my own creations in battle.

Even if I were a good jonin, I would simply not put much thought in fighting, if I die, I die, but my luck wouldn't let me.

When Orochimaru attacked Konoha, I was ready to die crushed by one of his snake summonings, but they simply ignored me going for Jiraya.

When the one called Pain attacked Konoha, it was the first time I died, but nevertheless, he decided to turn into the good guy and used his Rinnegan to revive the dead people.

But right now I hoped I would die.

I was in the middle of the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War waiting in line for Madara Uchiha to just plunge his fist through my heart. I wasn't even going to try fighting him, it was impossible for me.

In a matter of seconds, there was a pile of dead ninjas in front of me and an unharmed Madara. He looked like he was about to leave the scene. I wouldn't let him do that.

"Hey!" I called after him. I wasn't anxious when it came to talking, or had problems expressing myself, I could carry a conversation with no problems, but with who?

Madara turned around in confusion with his eyebrows raised, not knowing from where the voice came from.

"I'm here," I said to him, and for the first time in years, I made eye contact with someone. Good grief, I would have been happy if it weren't for the circumstances. "You forgot about me."

"What makes you think that you can match with me, girl?" He asked with superiority in his voice. I scratched my head and looked around bored.

"Nothing, I wasn't going to fight with you in the first place. I just said that you forgot to kill me." I replied yawning a bit. Madara looked even more confused than before, but soon his confusion turned into a smirk.

"Most people don't want to die."

"What can I say, I don't see the point in living anymore."

He got closer to me pulling out his sword and placing the blade right above my heart.

"You are not going to fight back?" He asked and I shook my head. "Then where if the fun in that?"

"Don't know, but trust me, no one will miss me. Hell, this isn't the first time that I am trying to die, but if even you can't kill me I don't actually know who can." I explained and he looked at me confused again.

"No, no, don't get it the wrong way!" I exclaimed fluttering my hands in front of his face, which seemed to annoy him. "I am not immortal or anything and I am an average jonin, I just have this weird luck of not dying, and the fact that people usually don't see me in battle I can literally stay in the eye of it without dying." I laughed awkwardly. "So, can you do it?"

"You are weird and annoying, woman, but I will provide your wish." He said taking a serious face.

"Haha, thanks a lot, nobody said that to me before, to think more about it, you are actually my first full conversation," I said and he shook his head probably thinking about something.

"Goodbye," Madara said and plunged the sword directly through my heart. I didn't even have time to say anything as darkness surrounded me.

I've been in this darkness before when Pain killed me, but then I was quickly pulled out of it. There was nothing here except for me.

I started walking not knowing exactly where to go, but something inside of me kept making me go further. I walked for what seemed like days without a certain direction until I stumbled across what seemed like a pool.

I circled the body of water curious about what it's doing there. A small light seemed to shine at the bottom of it and my curiosity got the best of me as I bent down to see it better.

I touched the water with one of my hands. It was warm and pleasant to the touch. The light became bigger and bigger to the point that I could barely keep my eyes open.

I felt a hand on my back and I wanted to turn around, but it kept me in place.

To new beginnings, make it worth it. Someone said and I was pushed into the pool. Those words kept echoing into my head as I screamed under the water. The light burned my skin to the crisp and my lungs felt like they were on fire from the water that entered them.

To new beginnings, make it worth it.

To new beginnings, make it worth it.

To new beginnings, make it worth it.

Suddenly all the pain stopped and I was no longer in water but in a really cramped and warm place. Where am I? I tried moving around but the squishy walls were stopping my movement.

Am I trapped in a jutsu?

I brought my hands together to do a fire jutsu but when they came in contact I froze. They were small, really small and I probably couldn't even move my fingers. What is this?

My attention was moved from my hands to where I could hear some muffled voices, especially a woman's voice. I tried to make something out of the voices, carefully paying attention to what they were talking about.

Pregnant.

In two months.

Baby.

My mind was putting together piece by piece what they were saying. It couldn't be. I couldn't be a fetus, right? I had my memories of my other life and above all, I was conscious right now. It had to be some kind of joke.

I spent the rest of my time either sleeping or thinking about my situation or trying to accept my situation when all of a sudden the walls around me started tightening around me and I was pushed forward.

I was panicking as I was shoved out, having an idea of what was going on. It felt horrible and the abrupt change in the temperature brought tears to my eyes, my new body not being accustomed to the cold temperature of the outside.

"It's a girl!" Someone screamed making my ears pop. It was uncomfortable, chaotic, and cold. I tried to open my eyes through the tears that I was shedding but I couldn't yet as something seemed to be sticking them close.

"Mei, look it's a baby girl!" a male voice said close to where I was. Someone was holding me moving what felt like a wet towel across my body.

"Mei?" the same voice asked. "Mei, are you alright? Mei!"

"She is not breathing." an older womanly voice said and the towel that was washing me stopped. I heard crying coming from three different directions and suddenly shouting from outside.

A loud bang followed and I assumed that that was the door being slammed on the wall.

I was picked up again by someone, but this time it felt like stronger arms.

"Shisui, Itachi, I told you to wait outside." A familiar voice said and I froze. Itachi, that name, he couldn't be Uchiha Itachi, right? But Shisui, that was also familiar. Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, I remember them from my childhood. I would always see them together around the village and I remember being in the Academy with Itachi until he graduated. These two can't be them, they were dead.

"But Lord Fourth...!" A boyish voice complained he couldn't be older than 8 years.

Lord Fourth! It cannot be. When was I born?

"Well, it's not like I can stop you Shisui. Here, do you want to hold her? I have to stop those two from killing each other " Minato-sama asked and I was passed into another pair of arms. I was trying really hard to mute the yelling in the background. What was going on?

The boy giggled and I tried to open my eyes again. Thankfully this time worked but I couldn't see clearly. I saw the outline of his face and his black eyes that stood out. He looked a bit like Shisui.

Another form came into my view and I recognized it as Itachi. His small hand-picked up mine's and squished a bit.

"She is cute," Itachi said, and if it were possible my mouth would've hit the floor in surprise. This was the first time that Itachi even looked at me, or said something to me, well this was the first time that I wasn't completely ignored.

"I know, I love her already!" Shisui exclaimed. Love? I've never had someone tell me those words before, nor did I say them. It must feel good to be loved, and I wanted to feel that, but what if he's lying.

My head started hurting from too much information at the same time and I fell asleep being comfortable in Shisui's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 - The battle of the Leaders

Third Pov

The 29th of January was not a usual day in Konoha, even though young kids were still going to the academy to become ninjas, the civilians were still going on with their own business, the ninjas still on their way to fulfill the missions that were given to them, and the Fourth Hokage was looking as always at the village, but it was not a normal day.

It was winter in the Fire Land, but usually, winters there aren't cold or snowy, but today, for the first time maybe in decades the temperature dropped so low that snow started falling.

It was a silent day with an atmosphere so dense that it was almost palpable, but it all snapped when a certain pregnant woman that was walking with the love of her life through the streets of the Uchiha compound entered in labor.

At the same time, at the Hyuga compound, on the other side of the village, a man not over 30 with a betrayed and sadden look over his lavender eyes sat on his knees with his head low in front of the leader of his clan, Hiashi Hyuga, and the clan elders.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife now, Ryo?" asked the clan leader, clearly annoyed by the presence of the man.

"Forgive me Leader-sama, but I cannot hold this in me any longer. Mei does not bare my child in her, but the child of an Uchiha. We never consumed our marriage. She asked me to keep this a secret from you, Leader-sama, but I cannot carry this anymore." Ryo said to his leader, a few tears forming in his eyes as he talked, because of shame and betrayal.

He could no longer hold it in him. Maybe this was his way of getting revenge on Mei for loving another man and tainting the pure blood of the Hyugas with Uchiha blood, something that was forbidden in his clan.

As the man talked about the sin that his wife committed, Hiashi could feel his annoyance turning into anger and then pure fury. His Byakugan activated without knowing and he let a gigantic KI. His sister, Mei, had broken the rules and went against her clan for an Uchiha man.

Hiashi treasured the Hyuga rules and way of life, but the elders behind him breathed those rules, ate those rules, and lived only for those rules. They thought this was atrocious, that went against nature itself. 'That thing needs to die', they thought as they listened to Ryo's story.

Hiashi stood up in a blink of an eye, the elders following his moves.

"Where is that traitor now?" he asked with disgust in his voice.

"At the Uchiha compound," Ryo responded but didn't get to finish as Hiashi and the elders exited the room in a second and headed for the Uchiha compound. Hiashi's wife and his brother Hizashi joined him and the elders when they felt his KI.

On the other side of the village, Mei screams could be heard through the compound as she gave birth. Kaminari, her lover, was holding her hand as he was telling her encouraging words.

His mother was helping with the delivery and the wife of the Leader of the Uchiha clan was preparing the towels to wash the baby after.

Fugaku, the leader of the Uchihas, was just outside the room. He knew about the affair between Kaminari and Mei, and the only reason why he let it happened was that he was curious about what power would an offspring of both clans wield.

He turned his head to the Uchiha that was standing next to him as he felt Hiashi's KI approaching.

"Send for the Hokage." He simply stated as he resumed his glaring to the horizon.

"Understood Leader-sama." The man said as he puffed away.

A few more screams from the Hyuga female could be heard and two curious heads popped out of nowhere from around the corner.

"I know you're there, Itachi, Shisui," Fugaku said as he looked at his son and friend. The 8-year-old and the 4-year-old approached the leader as their gaze fell on the closed-door from where the woman's screams could be heard.

"What is going on father?" Itachi asked as he looked up at his father. Shisui, next to him, was moving at a frantic pace, clearly nervous and excited about the situation.

There was going to be a new member in his family. Kaminari, his uncle, was having a baby and Shisui couldn't wait to be a brother figure to them.

"Are they torturing her?" Itachi asked oblivious to what was actually happening. "She sounds like she is in a lot of pain."

"No, she is having a child," Fugaku answered simply without bothering to look at them. He suddenly jolted upwards and straighten his back as he felt Hiashi's chakra entering his compound. Just in time, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, puffed with his man next to him.

"What is the problem, Fugaku-san?" Minato asked softly but his words were almost unheard as the woman gave another scream.

"Mei, the youngest sister of Hiashi Hyuga is having a child behind that door," Fugaku answered as Minato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "The father is Kaminari Uchiha." At that, Minato's confused face turned into a shocked one.

"And I guess that the chakra that is approaching us is Hiashi's?" he asked trying to regain his composure.

The village rules didn't have anything against clans having children together, but he knew how strict the Hyuga clan was when it came to their own set of rules.

Fugaku didn't have time to answer as Hiashi, his brother, wife and the elders appeared in their sight surrounded by some Uchihas that was on patrol that day. It didn't take long for the shouting between the clan leaders to happen, as Hiashi demanded that he would be let inside that house.

Minato turned to the two kids that were dazed by the apparition of the Fourth Hokage himself. They have never been so close to him and to see him in person, the one that they looked up to, especially Shisui, was a bit too much for them to comprehend.

"You should go play somewhere, this isn't going to turn out well." He told those to as Shisui shook his head firmly. Itachi wasn't going to leave either if Shisui wasn't.

"Fugaku, you knew about this abomination and didn't do anything, but instead called the Hokage. You know the rules, this child cannot exist and the parents should be punished." Hiashi stated firmly and his brother and wife looked at him with wide eyes.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga leader statement. He didn't want to fight with him over a child that wasn't his, but the curiosity of what this child could do itched him too much. Plus, his clan didn't have the same strict rules as the Hyuga's.

With the corner of his eyes, he saw the Hokage making a step forward ready to interfere if anything was to go over the limit, after all his word was stronger than a clan's leader. He hoped that the two clans could resolve the problem without him starting to give orders right and left.

"That is your clan way. I've already accepted this child as an Uchiha. I also am not too keen about them being half-blood, but to be honest I am curious about what power harbors."

"Abomination!" the Hyuga elders yelled.

The screaming of the woman stopped and the men outside froze in place. A minute passed by and the crying of a baby was heard.

That was all it took for Hiashi and the elders to burst through the door followed closely by Fugaku, the Hokage, and the two curious heads. The sight was not a pleasant one.

Mikoto just finished cleaning the baby, tears dueling in her eyes as she refused to look at the bed. Mei was lying lifeless in a pool of blood, and her lover Kaminari next to her as he cried silently in her shoulder, his mother patting him on the back in circles.

The two leaders approached the bed as the Hokage and the young boys went over to see the baby. Minato took the little girl in his arms as he hugged her tightly and lowered her for Itachi and Shisui to see.

Shisui's eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm as Itachi was just curious about the baby and a little bit intimidated by the situation.

The Hokage placed the small girl in Shisui's arms and went to talk to the clan leaders as it seemed they were about to fight. Kaminari seemed to have calmed a little bit as he also joined in the conversation.

The two boys watched the girl in Shisui arms opened her eyes, both of the black like an Uchiha, but the left one had an uneven white discoloration around the pupil. She fell asleep not long after.

Shisui couldn't believe that he was holding her and looked at her in pure awe and adoration. His cousin, his family.

Shisui treasured family more than anything else, as his parents died in the Third Shinobi war, together with his older cousin, Obito. All he had left was his grandmother and uncle Kaminari, but now he added a new member to their small family. One he was more than excited to learn and show everything that he knew.

"I'm going to protect you from here now, I'll be your big brother," Shisui said never taking his eyes off the little girl. In response, she let out a small giggle that melted both of the boys' hearts.


	3. Chapter 3 - I might be insane

Third pov

The discussion between the clan leaders, the Hokage, and Kaminari moved at Fugaku's house. Meanwhile, a few Uchihas took care of Mei's body and the newborn was set in another room by her grandmother followed closely by Itachi and Shisui.

"I will allow the child to live in the Uchiha compound" Fugaku stated again. Now that they weren't screaming at each other anymore they could probably reach an agreement. "She is half Uchiha."

"What if she develops the Byakugan. We cannot let our Dojutsu outside and we will not allow a half-blood within our compound." One of the elders firmly said.

"Then what do you propose?" asked Fugaku not trusting the judgment of the elder. He was tired of this discussion and just wanted to go home for dinner.

He could see that Hiashi held the same look, but the elders of the Hyuga clan still held fire and disgust in their eyes as they spoke about the girl.

"We either kill her or take her Byakugan out if she activates it." Another elder said as she holds Fugaku's glare with her own.

"I will not allow you to harm the girl in any way, shape, or form, and that is final," Minato spoke for the first time since they moved to the leader's house. "There is no rule in this village that the girl should not exist. That is only your clan's way."

Fugaku nodded in agreement as the elders huffed and turned their eyes to the Hyuga leader. He remained silent, thinking about what his sister had done.

"Chise," Kaminari spoke sadly all of a sudden. "That is her name. Mei chose it the night we found out she was pregnant. It was a starry night so she decided to name her 'a thousand stars'."

"Kaminari..." the Hokage started but he was interrupted by the man.

"I told you her name, but I don't think I can raise her, I can't look at her."

"Ha, even that Uchiha prick doesn't like her, and she's his daughter." One of the three elders said with a mocking tone.

"Kaminari-san, what is the meaning of this?" Minato asked as Fugaku and Hiashi glanced curiously at the man.

"She is the reason why Mei died. What you do to her is not my problem. Hokage-sama, if you excuse me I will leave now. I don't think I can live without Mei, and I won't be able to look at the child. I don't know what I will do if I see her. I ask permission to leave this meeting." the man said as he got up.

Nobody knew that he wasn't leaving just the meeting, but also the village. He talked to Mei about moving together on a hill and starting a farm, raising their children, but now the dream was dead.

He lost too many people in this village, his teammates, his sensei, his two older brothers, his nephew Obito, and now the woman he loved. He couldn't bear staying in the village anymore.

He knew that his daughter Chise would grow up fine without him, and he would probably regret his decision later, but for now, he just wanted to run away.

"Kaminari-san..." Minato was lost at words. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his hands. "We will talk about this matter later in my office if you want you can leave this meeting now." He said coldly, his entire warm and pleasant aura suddenly making a 180 while looking at the father.

It didn't take long for the meeting to end after Kaminari left. The Hokage used his power to silence the elders and decided to put Chise in the care of the Uchiha clan, more exactly in the care of her grandmother and cousin. After the meeting, Fugaku went to deliver the news to Chise's grandmother.

*

*

*

First pov

I woke up in complete darkness someone snoring quietly next to me. I was hungry, really, really hungry.

God, I wound kill for ramen right now, but considering my condition I don't think I will get anything apart from milk. I shrugged internally at the thought. I hated milk. I couldn't stand its taste. I was raised in an orphanage and the milk there always tasted expired. Whenever I would drink it I would go vomit it the next second. I am hoping that the milk here would be at least warm.

I started to toss around until I felt a body next to me. They were breathing softly and snoring a bit. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat on my own and had to wake up the person next to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but of course, only a small high pitched came from me.

I repeatedly did that sound a couple of times until the person next to me shifted and woke up.

"What's wrong Chise?" the boyish slightly pitched voice asked me. The only one I could think of was Shisui. "Oh!" he continued, "You must be hungry! I'll go, wake grandma, you stay here."

Mission accomplished.

Easier than it looked. My happiness was quickly interrupted as someone turned on the lights in the room I was staying in. I was picked up and a baby bottle was brought to my mouth.

While I was furiously tugging on the plastic thing to get the milk out, I looked over at the woman who Shisui called 'grandma'. She was old, but there was youth in her eyes, and I felt safe around her. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying, but now there was a smile on her face as she fed me. I never had someone to look at me like that. I didn't know how to feel, it was out of the zone that I always been in.

A family was something I never had, so I didn't know how to act. It felt strange and awkward like I just entered someone's house for the first time, but at the same time, it felt normal and comforting.

"Aa, hello there Chise." She told me. In an instance, Shisui was right next to her on the bed with his face right next to mine.

"Grandma, can I also feed her? Please?" he asked jumping up and down on his knees on the bed. Grandma let out a small laugh and handed me to him and showing me how to hold the bottle.

"Chise, I am Shisui, your cousin, but you can call me big brother. I'm going to take care of you from now on together with grandma." He said all that in one breath pointing towards him and never letting go of the eye contact.

"Grandma, where is uncle Kaminari?" Shisui asked and she let out a long sigh.

"He won't be coming home for a long time, sweety. Mei's death affected him too much." She explained and wheels began to move in my head.

"But, but what about Chise? He is her father!" Shisui exclaimed pulling me closer to him in a protective manner.

"It will be the three of us now," Grandma said and left the room. Shisui fed me some more milk that wasn't that bad, and after he put me in bed again next to him.

"Don't worry, Chise." He yawned. "I am going to take care of you."

My heart warmed up at his words and I giggle a bit. Even if they were fake and shallow it wouldn't be a crime to believe them now.

He went back to sleep and after a while, I could hear him snoring again. It was time for me to process what happened. I died and got reborn. Minato Namikaze was still alive and Hokage, so that means that his son, Naruto Uzumaki hasn't been born yet. Itachi can't be older than five and if I remember correctly, his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, is five years younger than him.

I can't tell if Sasuke was born yet, but I might've been born a couple on months before the Nine-Tails attack, so that means 17-18 years before the Fourth Shinobi War.

I looked over at Shisui who was sound asleep. He committed suicide, right? In a few years, he might do it again. I knew about the coup d'etat from my previous life when I stumbled in one of the Roots hideouts and heard Danzo talking about it. One of the perks of being invisible to everyone around you.

But my question remains: why am I here?

What did I do to deserve this?

To new beginnings, make it worth it.

Was this a second chance? Was my previous life so shitty that I got a new one?

My memories of my previous life were still there, but I didn't know why. Do I have to set things right? I was never a savior, I just watched from the shadows, examining, and analyzing. I never understood why some people would give their lives to save others or the desire to protect and hold the Will of Fire. I couldn't do that, I had no one, but I also had no reason to live.

But now...?

I turned my head to face Shisui. Do I now have someone to protect and care for? Will, he also care for me?

I closed my eyes to sleep some more my thoughts drifting to events that happened in my previous life. So many good people died that didn't deserve it. Maybe the reason that I am here with this knowledge is to save them.


	4. Chapter 4 - From zero to one

First pov

1 month old

I never paid attention to how fast the babies were developing. I almost had a heart attack when two weeks after I was born my teeth started growing, and by how fast my muscles and bones are developing I might be able to walk in 2 months or so. In my previous life, my brain wasn't probably developed enough to comprehend my growth, but now I could feel everything and it felt unnatural in a way.

I still couldn't say a word, as my vocal cords were still somewhat developing, but I had hopes that in a few weeks I could finally be able to communicate.

I grew somewhat fond of my cousin and grandmother. They were lovely people, but they would bicker with each other a lot. I found out that now Shisui was the breadwinner in the house since my father decided that he didn't care and left Konoha. He was still a genin, but he told me that the Chunin Exams are approaching and he would soon be a chunin.

I think Grandma and Shisui figured out that something wasn't ordinary with me when one night at dinner Shisui told one of his jokes to Grandma and I snorted.

To quote what Granny said that night: "Aaa, I had a feeling there was more than meets the eye with our little Chise. Looks into her eyes Shisui, they held intelligence, she knows what we are talking about. We might have gotten ourselves a little prodigy."

Granny's words kept swirling around in my mind for a couple of days. Being a prodigy isn't exactly a win in this world, and I knew that I wasn't one. I was just a baby with the knowledge of a 20 years-old and jonin level ninja skills. Okay, I might understand why they would say that I was a prodigy.

I found out that I was a Hyuga and an Uchiha. I've never seen a child that came from both clans, so I might be the first in history. I wondered at night if I had both the Byakugan and Sharingan. My right eye was normal, but my left one was weird and a bit scary to look at.

So adding that to my grandma's theory about me being a prodigy wasn't digesting well. I knew that Danzo was a hunter for prodigies and don't let me start on Orochimaru, but those two weren't the only ones who wanted more power on their side. I would need to be very careful in the future with my knowledge.

2 months old

I said my first word. Shisui brought me with him to see him train with Itachi and somewhere along the way Shisui accidentally dropped me out of his arms and I fell on my ass.

Shisui stated to panic and lifted me up almost immediately and dust the dirt off my bum. People on the street stopped to look at the amusing scene and even the stoic Itachi had a small smile on his face.

At that moment I don't know what too over me, but I blurted out like I was saying 'Goodmorning' to someone.

"Aw, that hurts like shit."

It's safe to say that I was dropped again on my ass, but it was a moment that I would treasure forever.

I didn't know whose face was funnier, Shisui's shocked and slightly happy face or Itachi's wide mouth and eyes as he processed what I said. Truly a sight to see.

"Chise!" Shisui yelled in the middle of the street. "Where did you learn that word? Oh my God, you said your first words!" He continued to ramble and go in circles, not bothering to pick me up.

I started to laugh at his behavior but stopped when Itachi picked me up and started dusting the dirt off me again.

"I must say that I am shocked by your vocabulary Chise-chan." I smiled at Itachi's words. "Let's go Shisui, people are looking in a funny way at us."

I liked Itachi, he was always calm and collected, but he could be spontaneous and make sarcastic comments at Shisui. He was way more patient than my big brother and whenever I would go out with them he would point to things and explain to me what they are. Even though I knew already, I would sit in his arms and listen to his explanations, giving approval nods with my head from time to time.

Itachi also liked playing with my hair, even though it was still short, and buying colorful clips for it. I couldn't figure out how people in Konoha thought that this boy was a cold-blooded killer when he buys pink hair clips.

Anyways I enjoyed how jealous Shisui got over Itachi when I paid attention to the younger one, even though Shisui and I were inseparable.

*

3 months old

"Granny, I'm going to the library to study for the Chunin Exam," Shisui said and entered the kitchen. Right, the Exam is in a month and Shisui has been studying non-stop. I wanted to help him, but I knew it would've been weird if I would start giving him advice on how to utilize chakra or improve his taijutsu. Not that he needed. He was a beast and a prodigy in his own way.

"Can I come with you?" I asked him. Maybe I could find a book about the Hyuga clan and their Dojutsu. I never bothered with the Byakugan or Sharingan in my previous life, as I didn't have either of them, so I didn't exactly know what they could do. Being in the Uchiha clan already gave me access to some knowledge about the Sharingan, but I didn't know anything about the Byakugan.

"Sure little sister," Shisui said and ruffled my hair.

I was still too young to use chakra, but I knew I would be able to use it in maybe a couple of months.

Ever since I started talking last month I've been asking him and grandma to give me books to read in order to pass time and after spending an excruciating afternoon with them being taught again how to read, not that I didn't know, my grandma accepted to let me read books on different subjects. It was boring without my training and I felt useless.

Some days when no one was around I would 'practice' some taijutsu and by that, I mean to fall on my butt several times because I had no equilibrium yet.

I also could walk a little bit, but after 10 minutes I would get tired and ask Shisui to carry me.

Itachi joined us as we made our way to the village library, but I couldn't help to notice a red-haired woman walking hand in hand with Minato and followed closely by a teenage Kakashi.

For a moment I forgot how to breathe. Kakashi Hatake was a few feet away from me. I felt my face heat up a bit. No, snap out of it, you're a baby.

In my previous life, I might've developed a small crush on the copy-cat ninja that lasted for 2-3 years, and then well, I died. My small crush started when I was put on a mission with him and for the first time, my existence wasn't forgotten. We actually talked the days I was with him, but unfortunately, once we returned to the village we never spoke to each other again.

"What is wrong Chise?" Shisui asked me and looked into the direction that I was looking to. "Oh my god, Hokage-sama!" Shisui yelled gaining their attention. I hid my head in Shisui's neck in embarrassment and I saw Itachi wanting to go hide in a hole and die.

Shisui was a mega fanboy when it came to the Fourth Hokage. He was even practicing a technique similar to Minato's, the Body Flicker. I think even the Hokage was aware of how much Shisui admired him because he was always giving him advice.

We met in the middle, and I was still hiding my face in Shisui's neck. Itachi saluted in respect but was cut by Shisui.

"Hokage-sama, I have improved my Body Flicker technique and in no time I will be faster than you!" He claimed and I buried myself even deeper. Oh my god Shisui. I looked at the three of them with the corner of my left eye, but quickly turned back when I saw Kakashi looking at me.

I needed to calm down. We only talked once in my previous life and it was because we were on a mission, nothing more. Plus I am a baby right now. Hold your horses.

"I am sorry Hoakge-sama for Shisui's words. He didn't mean it as a challenge." Itachi tried to excuse Shisui, but Minato only laughed, his wife, Kushina joining in.

"There is no problem here, Itachi. I know that he will surpass me in no time. Ah, is that...?" Minato asked pointing at me.

"C'mon Chise present yourself. Why are you so shy all of a sudden? Is the Hokage making you shy?" Shisui said pushing me off him and turning me to face them. It wasn't the Hokage that was making me act like a 12-year-old in love. I looked over to where Kakashi was and saw him eyeing me curios. I've never felt shy before. Never. It was a first and I didn't know how to act. My cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"She is so cute, her cheeks are so red," Kushina remarked and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment even more than before.

My body reacted before I could think and I slapped both of my cheeks surprising everyone. I already felt more cooled down and I faced them.

"My name is Chise Uchiha!" I yelled in the middle of the street. Fuck, why am I like this?

"Haha! It's nice to finally meet you Chise. I am Minato and this is my wife Kushina." He said pointing to himself and the woman. I looked over at Kakashi waiting for him to introduce himself. "His name is Kakashi Hatake, he doesn't talk too much."

"Kakashi," Kushina started, "Shisui and Chise-chan are Obito's cousins."

Kakashi widened his eye at us and Shisui tighten his grip around me. Grandma and Shisui told me about Obito and our family and how he died. I was sad that I didn't get to meet him. I looked back at Kakashi and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san!"

*

6 months old

Over the three months, I made impressive developments with my knowledge in Byakugan and I was able to unlock two of my tenketsu points, giving me hope that in a few years I will be able to activate the Dojutsu. After that, I will find a way to also unlock my Sharingan.

I was at the hospital with Itachi and Shisui waiting in the hallway for Mikoto to give birth to the one known as Sasuke. I was sitting in Shisui's lap and holding Itachi's hand as it was slightly shaking.

A few more moments passed and Fugaku exited the room and calls us in. Itachi didn't hesitate a second to burst through the door, Shisui following behind with me in his arms.

"Ah, Itachi, come closer to see your new brother Sasuke," Mikoto said weakly as she held Sasuke for us to see him.

Itachi simply looked star-struck at Sasuke, the exact same way as Shisui looked at me the first time he saw me. He didn't say anything as he took a sit on the chair next to the bed and pulled Sasuke in his arms.

"Shisui, Chise, I guess you have a new member of your little group," Mikoto said slightly laughing. I looked at her with a grin and nodded.

"Now Itachi you also have a smaller version of yourself," Shisui said while tightening the grip that he had on me and I made myself comfortable in his arms. We watched silently as Itachi bonded with Sasuke.

*

9 months old

The Nine-Tails attack was in its full glory as I sat with Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke in a safe house.

I was playing with Sasuke while Shisui and Itachi were practicing their jutsu when out of nowhere a dark chakra surrounded us.

It didn't take long for an Uchiha guard to find us and take us somewhere safe at Fugaku's orders. Shisui and I protested because we didn't know where our grandmother was but the guard made us shut up and keep up with him.

I was cuddling with Sasuke on my right and with Shisui on my left, Itachi being on the other side of Sasuke.

I liked Sasuke, he cried a lot but was very affectionate and cuddly. Over the nine months that I have been alive again, I came to the conclusion that this life was different, better. For the first time, I felt how it was like to be loved and to love someone. Shisui was my most important person in the world and I would give up my life to save his.

I had tears in my eyes as I knew the outcome of all of this, but I kept to myself and put a though front. I don't know how much time passed but the dark chakra disappeared and I knew the deed was done.

We waited for another hour or so till Fugaku found us and told us what happened.

"The Fourth Hokage is dead, along with his wife Kushina. The demon has been sealed away in their child and was taken by the Third." He said sternly and then turned to me and Shisui and I could see slight regret and pity.

"I'm sorry Shisui, Chisetsu, but your grandmother wasn't able to survive the attack."


	5. Chapter 5 - I am Uzumaki Naruto

Fist pov

I've just had my fourth birthday party with Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke. I never got used to the attention. It was weird to have someone care for you that much as Shisui does, and sometimes I might've come out like cold and unemotional, but those were toxic habits from my previous life that I should leave behind.

I loved Shisui and I cared deeply for Itachi and Sasuke, although I rarely share emotional moments with them. Sasuke quickly became my best friend and he wasn't half bad. Yes, he was an annoying prick with a stick up his ass, but he wasn't arrogant around the people he knew well.

Itachi on the other hand was the complete opposite, he was calm and collected but he got embarrassed really easily. Plus he has a girlfriend now, which he denies, but Shisui, Sasuke, and I caught them sharing some dango and he was a blushing mess. Nonetheless, he was a blushing mess and so Shisui started teasing him about her.

I found out she was also an Uchiha, half like I was, but from a civilian family. Her name was Izumi and she was quite nice. I liked having her around, she was my first female friend, and for some reason, I felt like I could tell her anything.

I was currently trying to sneak out of the apartment that I was sharing with Shisui, without him noticing, which sometimes was impossible.

Nothing that I did pass the Body Flicker user's eyes. He would find out every little thing that I did or say one way or another. Well, he was in the Anbu after all.

Tonight, I wanted to train for a few hours before going to sleep and try some new hand seals for a fire jutsu. A year ago I pestered Shisui to give me a chakra paper to see my chakra nature, and I was shocked to see that my chakra natures have changed, and now I had the same chakra natures as Shisui: fire as primary, lighting, and wind.

After that Shisui would spend most of his free time teaching me different jutsus that he knew and showing me his famous Body Flicker. To put it simply, he wanted me to become a carbon copy of him, and it got to a point that Itachi and Sasuke would call me Shisui Jr.

I didn't mind him teaching me ninjutsu. In my past life, I was a master in kenjutsu and really good at taijutsu. I was a civilian so I didn't have a lot of chakra for spectacular ninjutsu and since now I was the child of two powerful clans I need to also practice that.

I wanted so bad a katana that my right arm was almost itching. I told Shisui and he said that he would get me one when I'll grow up.

The thing that annoyed me the most is the fact that I still couldn't activate my Byakugan, even though I finally managed to unlock all my Tenketsu points, which was the shittiest thing that I ever had to do.

I got to the secret training ground that the boys and I use to hang out and started meditating. I would always meditate before actually training as it helped me focus on necessary things.

I let my mind forget for a second about the Uchiha massacre, Madara and his war, and the people that I have to save along the way. Now that I had people in my life I could see the beauty of the village and life itself.

I don't know how much time I spent meditating, but I was pulled out of my trance when I felt someone standing in front of me. I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who it is as I was 100 percent sure that it was Shisui.

"Goddammit Shisui, how can you always find me so easily," I said to him. 'Shisui' cleared his throat at my statement and I froze. That wasn't Shisui. I quickly opened my eyes and stood up almost jumping 10 feet backward when I was met with an orange mask. It was familiar like I have seen it before. I noticed his clothing the red clouds being visible even though it was night.

Shit. Shit. Shit. The Akatsuki.

If I would've met a member in my previous life, I wouldn't have cared so much. I would've probably put up a lazy fight that they would've won in the end, and that would've been all. But now I promised myself I would try harder, I had people to care for, so dying right now by the hands of this orange lollipop wasn't an option.

Play it cool, there is no reason for him to kill you. I looked at the Akatsuki member and didn't recognize him. I knew a few of them from what we were informed, but I never actually stumbled across one by accident.

It's time to act like a dumb 4-year-old, and by that, I mean that it's time to act like Sasuke. I straighten my stance and crossed my arms while pouting at him preparing my sweet innocent voice.

"You scared the hell out of me mister, I thought you were my big brother. He usually comes to get me around this time." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. I wasn't the best actress. I couldn't fool a chicken even if I wanted to. I turned my head to look into his visible one and I thought I saw a glimpse of amusement before it was replaced with his dull gaze.

"You've got some interesting eyes, young girl." He said in a raspy deep voice. I started to panic my heart making flick-flacks in my chest, but I tried to keep my cheap act up. There was something wrong with this man and I could feel it. His vibe was totally off, with murderous intent, evil, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was somewhat familiar.

"Nothing is interesting about my eyes, stranger-san. I was born with a discoloration in the left one and the right one is a boring black color." I lied and mentally slapped myself again. What is wrong with me, not even Sasuke would believe my lies. I was always curious about why my left eye was like that. Maybe that's where I will develop my Byakugan.

"Is that so?" he chuckled lightly, categorically not believing my bullshit. "What is your name, girl?" he asked while sitting down on a log in front of me. I was starting to sweat from the stress that this man was putting on me, but I played it off cool and took a seat across from him. My left eye was starting to hurt like there were thousands of needles pressed on it.

"I am not telling before you tell, orange man," I said trying to shake the nervousness in my voice. "My brother told me not to tell strangers about me." I continued as he laughed.

"Well, your big brother is right. My name is Tobi, and now that you know mines, please tell me yours." The pain from my eye turned into throbbings and itching and I fought with the urge to scratch it.

"Fine," I pouted. " It's Chise," I said as I shook the hand that he held out to me.

"Nice to meet you, Chise." And with that, he disappeared into thin air and I finally gave in the panic that I was trying to suppress.

It snaped. The discomfort in my left eye snaped and all of a sudden I could see 360 degrees around me and chakra swirling around. I let out a sigh pressing my palm against the Byakugan. Did he see it?

More importantly, who was that man?

I saw Shisui approaching me and I tried to smile at him.

"What's wrong, Chise?" He asked concerned. I looked at him and took the palm that as covering my eye and showed him the Byakugan. He gasped loudly flickering right in front of me studying the Dojutsu.

"Well done, little sister. Tomorrow we're going to the Dango shop to celebrate. I am sure Sasuke will love to have you shove dango up his throat." I laughed awkwardly at his words still not over my encounter as we made our way to our home, unknowingly of the certain masked man that was hiding in a tree close by, smirking.

*

*

*

I was eating dango in Itachi's lap facing him while Shisui and Sasuke ware jealous of the attention that we were not giving them. Izumi was already stuffing dango in her face not caring about a single thing in the world.

I was sharing my dango with Itachi while telling him some lame jokes that Shisui was feeding me day and night. The funniest part was Sasuke trying to get Itachi's attention while bickering with me.

We left the dango shop an hour later and I was still bickering with Sasuke about literally nothing. The two of us would argue from the smallest things, like what shade of blue is that, dak-dark blue, or just dark blue.

The older boys were just ignoring us and Izumi, not used with our little fights yet was trying to calm us down. Right now we were fighting about dango and tomatoes and which one was better.

"Izumi-san, it futile to stop them. They have been arguing like an old married couple since they were born. It's quite funny to see Chise and Sasuke so worked up." Itachi explained gaining Sasuke's attention. Izumi nodded, smiling a bit.

"I am not going to marry Godzilla!" Sasuke yelled at his older brother. Godzilla was an insult he came up with because I was taller than him.

"Godzilla?" Izumi asked confused and a bit mad.

"It's the nickname that Sasuke gave to Chise, but don't worry she kinda started the whole nickname thing when she called him..." Shisui stated to explain to Izumi but was interrupted by my loud voice.

"Listen here, ass-kisser, cause I am only telling you once, dango is the best thing you could eat. Your monkey brain isn't able to understand the flavor that they have."

"Shut up, Godzilla, before I make you shut up!" I laughed at his statement. He couldn't even throw a twig correctly right now.

Itachi let out a small laugh and shook his head at his brother as Shisui raised his eyebrows in amusement and stared at my best friend.

"I swear to God guys, you share the same brain-cells." Shisui mocked us making Izumi laugh.

"They do, don't they?" She said covering her mouth to hold her laughter.

"Don't put me in the same category as him/her!" we both yelled at Itachi at the same time, but then sweatdropped when we realized that we said the same thing.

I looked over at Sasuke, he looked annoyed. I smiled a little, hiding with my hair. It felt good to have friends. I was acting like I was a child, which technically I was, but it wouldn't hurt to just go with the flow. I felt overwhelmed sometimes, but at the end of the day, those were new experiences for me. I can act like a proper adult when I grow up.

I let a laugh and pointed at the annoyed Sasuke, who was struggling to come with a comeback.

"Even if we did share the same three brain-cells, Shisui, clearly I have control over them," I told them while smirking at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Why don't the two of you go play in the park while we go train?" Shisui asked with a sly grin on his face. They trained this morning.

I look at him questioning his words. He knows I don't particularly enjoy playing with other 4 years old. Sasuke didn't like them either, as girls would jump on him. Shisui pleaded with his eyes and I looked at Itachi and Izumi. They were avoiding my stare.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone," I said and grabbed Sasuke's arm dragging him after me.

"See you later!" they yelled after us but they quickly disappeared from my view.

We started making our way towards the park, but I suddenly changed direction, startling Sasuke.

"Oi Chise, where are you going? The park is not..."

"We're not going to the park. The last thing I need is a bunch of loud girls yelling after you."

"Hn, are you jealous?"

"No, it's annoying because you keep following me when I want to get rid of you when that happens. And where you follow, they follow." I retorted still walking around the village with no direction.

We walked for about an hour when my nose caught the smell of ramen. My stomach didn't waste a second to growl in hunger. I looked at Sasuke and he was thinking the same thing. We followed the smell and came to face Ichiraku Ramen. My mouth watered as I haven't had a taste of their ramen in such a long time.

My attention was caught by a yellow blob that sat crouched down in the corner of the shop.

Is that Uzumaki Naruto?

I stopped walking, Sasuke also noticing the boy. He looked a bit beaten up and hungry. Today was a cold day and rainy, but he was wearing only a T-shirt.

I started approaching the boy, but Sasuke stopped me.

"Chise, what are you doing? Let's go eat!" He said pulling my arm towards Ichiraku.

The blond boy raised his head and I widened my eyes. Blue eyes, three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki. I felt bad to just leave him there, so I pulled my arm from Sasuke and approached him.

A mistake on my behalf. The boy got scared and moved further away. I stopped in my tracks, thinking about a way to get closer to him.

"Chise..." Sasuke cried.

"Shut up for a second," I said and he pouted. Such a child.

I took another step towards Naruto and squatted to his level.

"Hey there!" I called and put my kindest face. He looked at me and nodded in acknowledgment. "We were about to go eat some ramen when we saw you sitting there, so I thought I would invite you to eat with us."

His eyes sparkled when I mentioned that I wanted to invite him. A few raindrops started pouring and Naruto hugged himself for warmth.

"Ah, are you cold? Here." I said taking my scarf off and handing it to him. I hated scarfs, but Shisui made me wore one today because he thought I will be cold. Naruto got closer and for the first time, he talked.

"Wouldn't you be cold, then?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, don't worry about me. See? I have a turtle neck, it's warm enough." He nodded and looked down as I wrapped up the scarf around his neck. "Better?"

He nodded looking at me and then at Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Ah, don't worry about him, that's his usual face. By the way, my name in Chise Uchiha." I said pointing at me. "The glaring boy there is Sasuke Uchiha, a bit of warning before, he is arrogant around people he doesn't know, so just ignore him," I whispered to Naruto the last part making sure that Sasuke wouldn't hear us.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." He said shyly and smiled a bit.

"Well then Uzumaki Naruto, I think it's going to rain heavily in a moment and all three of us are hungry, why don't we enter and have some ramen?" I asked as I helped Naruto up and made our way in the shop.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Academy and a Silver-haired guy

First pov

Over the next three years or so Sasuke, Naruto, and I became inseparable and somehow Naruto even managed to get us into pranking the village with him. It was all fun and games until Fugaku-sama yelled at us a whole night about Sasuke and I not being elite Uchiha members like Shisui and Itachi. Sasuke got mad from being compared to his older brother so much, but I wasn't. 

Fukagu-sama was a douchebag, but I liked him. Over the years and ever since my grandmother died he kinda became my father figure, and while Shisui let me roam free more or less, Fukagu-sama would keep me in check.

Mikoto-sama adopted Shisui and me in a way, and by that, I mean that she would let us sleep in their house from time to time and cook for us every day. She also was a sweet-heart towards Naruto and made him as much ramen as he wanted.

I continued my so-called training with Shisui. I admit that at ninjutsu I wasn't that good and needed guidance as in my previous life my only chakra nature was wind. I couldn't use a lot of it back then, but I would combine it with kenjutsu. Speaking of kenjutsu, I impressed Shisui with how 'fast I was learning' it, but I was just remembering my old techniques. I asked him to allow me to buy a katana, but he refused and gave me his tanto to train.

My taijutsu wasn't at its finest as I still had to build up my body, but I was getting there. More or less. The thing that annoyed me the most was my Byakugan. I hadn't found anything about how it works at the library so for a while I was tempted to break into the Hyuga compound and steal some scrolls.

At the moment I could only use it for spotting chakra and the 360 degrees sight. When Fugaku-sama found about my Byakygan he instructed me to keep it a secret from everyone, so only he and Shisui knew about it. I asked him if I should tell the Hokage, but the ordered me not to talk about it with no one except him, so I dropped it. Of course, he didn't want the Hokage to know, he was planning a coup d'etat.

Today would be the first day of the Academy and Shisui made sure to wake me up four hours earlier saying how excited he was for me to begin my path to become a ninja.

He stuffed me up with food for breakfast and after I was done he almost dislocated my shoulder as he took my hand and started running like a maniac towards Sasuke's house to pick him up. Itachi was on a mission, Fugaku said he was way too busy at the Police Force to go with us and Mikoto was busy this morning but promised us to be the one who would pick us up and treat us dinner after classes.

"Why are you so early?" Sasuke asked as we waited for him to put his shoes on.

"We still have to get Naruto, it will be a pain in the ass to wake him up," I told him as we made our way to wake up the ramen lover. It didn't take long for us to get to his door and I used the spare key that he gave us to enter his apartment, the boys following me closely.

"Hn. It's always filthy here." Sasuke commented, even though I knew he preferred Naruto's house more than his. He would come over every day to play ninja with Naruto when I was training with Shisui, so part of why Naruto's apartment was always messy was his.

"I'm going to wake him up," I said making my way towards the blonde's bedroom. I opened the door and walk to where he was sleeping. He was curled up hugging his pillow. His cheeks were red and he was drooling a bit, probably thinking about ramen.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up." I half-shouted and shook him a bit. He jumped out of his bed in confusion almost hitting my head. Once he figured out it was just me he sleepily smiled at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Good morning Chise, what are you doing here so early, believe it?" He asked and I deadpanned. I watched as his face change from confusion to realization and then excitement."We're finally going to be ninja!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Not yet, but we are a step closer." Sasuke interrupted. "Go and eat, Shisui-san was kind enough to boil you some water for your ramen."

"Yay! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto chanted as he danced his way in the kitchen. He was such a child.

"How does he have so much energy in the morning?" I asked particularly no one, but Sasuke felt the need to answer.

"He isn't you, Godzilla. You have a soul older than the Third. And he is ancient!" he said mimicking an old man.

"Shut up, ass-kisser, I at least can open the kitchen cupboards without climbing on a chair."

*  
*  
*

"Naruto, try to calm down, you just have to say your name and what you like," I told the hyped blond who looked like any moment he could jump on the desk. This was probably the first time he had to speak in front of the class. We were waiting for our turn to present ourselves and Naruto was shaking in excitement. Iruka-sensei raised his gaze to us and pointed at the row we were sitting in.

"Alright, guys, you're next." He said as his face turned a bit more severe as he saw Naruto and then in confusion as he saw me patting him on the back. Sasuke raised from his seat putting on his arrogant attitude.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and what I like is...tomatoes. Hn!" He said quickly and took a sit back next to me.

The majority of the girls in my class made heart eyes at him, probably not even hearing him say that he likes tomatoes. Even after almost seven years of being around him, I couldn't understand his obsession with tomatoes. 

"He is so handsome. Do you think that he noticed me?" A pink-haired girl asked a blonde one. They looked familiar, but I couldn't remember their names.

"He noticed me more than you, that's for sure!" the blonde one said and the pink-haired one sulked in her chair.

"So, who did you notice first?" I asked Sasuke and he glared dagger at me. I laughed it off, he was so easy to tease.

"Ah, okay, next!" Iruka called and I stood up feeling the stares of my new classmates. That was a new feeling. When I went to the Academy in my previous life there was so much chaos happening in the classroom that nobody noticed me presenting myself. I sighed loudly. I need to stop comparing that life to this one.

"My name is Chise Uchiha and I like..." I paused for a few seconds thinking about the things I liked. "Dango, I like dango." I finished and sat down. I ignored the few whispers that followed and zoned out thinking about the fact that I have to do through Academy again.

My attention was brought back when I heard a loud 'boom' from next to me and Naruto's obnoxious voice.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! I like all kinds of ramen, my friends and I am going to be Hokage! Believe it!" he yelled as some kids started to laugh. Naruto fell back down in his chair, a depressing aura surrounding him.

"We believe it, Naruto," I told him. "You'll prove them wrong and become the greatest Hokage that Konoha has ever seen." Naruto looked at me blushing as his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Hn," Sasuke said closing his eyes, and for those who didn't know him, he might have sounded arrogant, but we knew that he agreed with what I said.

*  
*  
*

"Little sister and her minions!" Shisui yelled as we existed at the Academy. He bent down to my level and picked me up spinning around while I held to him for dear life. Shisui was the most touchy person in my life, and no matter ho much he hugged me I still wasn't comfortable sometimes, especially in public.

He and Mikoto were waiting for us outside glowing in happiness, well Shisui was glowing for both of them, actually for all the parents who were waiting. He was like a god damn star.

"How was your first day, you have to tell me everything. Any cute boys that I might worry about later?" he rattled, words coming out of his mouth at an incredible speed.

"Not for me you have to worry about Shisui, Sasuke already has a fan club and is starting to get to his head," I said looking over to where Sasuke was hugging his mom ignoring my statement, but my gaze stopped at Naruto who was quietly sitting a bit further away from us looking down.

Shisui noticed that too and called him over also giving him a bone-crushing hug and asked him about his day. They started talking about nonsense and Mikoto and Sasuke approached us.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to come over to play with Sasuke? You can stay for dinner too if you like. The same thing goes for you too Chise-chan, Shisui-kun, but you already know that." Mikoto said with a sweet smile.

"Okay," Naruto said with a grin.

"Sure, Mikoto-sama. But first I want to practice something, so I'll see you a bit later." I said and parted ways with them going to my secret training ground.

"Don't be late Chise-chan! And don't end up in the hospital!" Shisui yelled after me while waving.

*  
*  
*

I arrived at the training ground that I use only with Shisui and pulled out a scroll that contained a series of hand seals from my pouch. I came up with them last night after thinking about ways I could use ninjutsu as a defensive mechanism since my chakra natures were mostly offensive. I didn't have Earth Release so I couldn't just raise blocks of dirt from the ground.

I remembered a lighting jutsu that I was working on in my past life so I used some hand seals from there and created a series that hopefully would create an armor of lighting around me.  
It should resemble the Nintaijutsu style that Kumogakure ninjas use if it wasn't the same thing. 

With the help of my Byakugan, I might be able to control it better and combine it with other jutsus, such as the Body Flicker. If this worked, I would have to show Shisui. I am not so good with my Lighting Release, so what could go wrong? I concentrated some chakra around my body and slowly started doing the hand seals.

"Maa, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a familiar voice from behind me scaring the soul out of me. I deactivated my Byakugan as fast as I could. How did I not see him approaching or more important did he see my Byakugan? I turned around facing who I thought it was, Kakashi Hatake.

He got taller in the years I had not seen him, and thankfully I wasn't a blushing mess anymore. I couldn't think about romance especially with a dude who was technically 13 years older than me. I looked it his one visible eye and shrugged. 

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked a bit too cold. I guess when I am not blushing in front of him I act like a bitch. Still, I was a bit reluctant to be friendly since he might have seen the Byakugan. Would he tell the Hokage? Most certain, he was an Anbu. He ignored my comment and raised his eyebrow.

"You are the Uchiha-Hyuga child, right? Shisui's cousin?" he asked and I nodded. "First of all, what are you trying to do is something that a 7-year-old shouldn't do. And second of all, you are doing it wrong." He explained and I looked away embarrassed. Did he dare question my ability in ninjutsu? To my understanding, he and I shared the same number in known jutsus.

"What do you mean?" I asked stepping on my pride. I had to cool down, it wasn't his fault I couldn't just tell him in his face that my ninjutsu knowledge was the same as his. 

"You are trying to coat all your body with chakra from the first try. You also didn't concentrate enough chakra, so when you'll do the jutsu you'll just electrocute yourself and die." He stated as he took a seat next to a tree and pulling out an old edition of the Icha Icha Paradise. Huh, I used to read those, I didn't know he did. 

"So I added too little chakra?" I asked more to myself. Made sense, Shisui always told me that I didn't put too much chakra in my jutsus. My mind was still not used to wielding huge chakra reserves as the Uchiha had.

"Try to control your chakra better by climbing a tree by concentrating on your feet." He said and I sweatdropped.

"I already know how to do that." I snapped at him. Why am I so defensive today, or towards him. He ignored my outburst again. How much patience does this man have?

"Aaa, good. Then do the jutsu but try to concentrate as much chakra as you can at one limb at a time, after you mastered that, you can start extending it on your whole body. It won't be easy as you can't see the chakra flow." He told me as he placed his attention back on the book. I looked at him wide-eyed. Did he hint at my Byakugan?

"Alright, Mister..." I tried playing stupid.

"Hatake Kakashi." He said with a monotone voice.

"Chise Uchiha," I stated and extended my hand to shook his. He took it and I felt myself blush a little, but I shook it off.

"Nice to meet you, too, Chise-chan." he teased and I turned my back to him. Creep, but who am I to judge, I am acting like I have a stick up my butt.

It was hard, really hard without the Byakugan, but I couldn't risk him seeing it. It took me almost two hours to cover in lighting just the fingers from my left hand. It exhausted my chakra reserves and my stamina and after a while, I had to do de jutsu while sitting down.

For some reason, Kakashi stayed with me while I tried to practice laid on the ground and reading the book. At first, I thought he was reading, but I remarked that he never flipped the page, so either it was a really good scene or he was watching me which lead me to think that he might be spying me.

Maybe someone saw me while training with Shisui with the Byakugan and the Hokage heard. Does that mean that if the Hokage knows, Danzo knows? Either way, this wasn't good.

"I'm done for today," I said out of the blue and got up.

"You didn't finish the jutsu," Kakashi replied and I sighed.

"Thanks for helping me, but I barely have any chakra left and the sun will go down in a couple of minutes. If I don't get to dinner on time Shisui will freak out and Fugaku-sama will scold me and probably make me clean the whole compound for a week." I said and shivered a bit when I remembered the whole month that Sasuke and I had to clean the compound.

"Well, if you say so, see you later." He said and puffed away. Weird dude, I thought as I packed my things and ran.

I arrived 10 minutes later. Shisui was already in front of the door looking like he was ready to come to get me.

"Hey, big bro, sorry I'm late." I waved at him and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Try not to be late again, you are lucky Fugaku-sama hasn't arrived home yet." I laughed awkwardly and entered the house taking a sit in between Sasuke and Naruto. I was a bit sad that Itachi wasn't here and somewhere on a mission, but Shisui and Naruto's constant happy mood made me not think too much about it.

A couple of minutes later, Fugaku entered the room and we got up from the table in a sign of respect.

"Good evening Leader-sama." Shisui and I said and bowed our heads.

"Father." Sasuke bowed a bit. Naruto remained quiet but his head was low. I knew he didn't know the proper etiquette, so it was best that he remained silent. Who knew what he could say to the Uchiha leader? Toad lips? I tried to hold my laugh while imagining the shocked face Fugaku would do hearing that.

The dinner passed quickly and we were preparing to leave when I remembered my meeting with Kakashi in the woods. Should I tell Fugaku-sama about it? If Kakashi found out that I had the Byakugan he would definitely tell the Hokage and then there was a chance that the Hyuga clan might find about it. It's better to be prepared if that happens. I told Shisui to wait for me a couple of minutes and head to wear the Leader was.

I knocked on the door and he grunted an 'Enter'.  
"What is it Chise?" he asked putting down whatever he was reading. I took a deep breath thinking about my next words carefully.

"Leader-sama, it's about my Byakugan." This got his attention as he raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Earlier today, after the Academy I went training in the normal spot I use with Shisui, but without him, and I activated my Byakugan to see my chakra flow, but..." I stopped and looked down at the wooden floor.

"But what?"

"A ninja appeared out of nowhere..."

"What!" Fugaku-sama yelled and I flinched a bit. As much as I liked to think about myself as a badass, this man was scared when he got angry. "Did they see the Byakugan?"

"I deactivated as soon as I heard them, and they were behind me, so technically they couldn't see it." Fugaku got up from his chair and approached me.

"Did you know who it was?" he asked and let out a KI. Was he going to kill him if I told him that it was Kakashi? Shit. Shit. Shit. This was a mistake. I wasn't going to snitch Kakashi like that.

"I don't know who it was, they were gone the second I turned around." I lied and averted my gaze.

"Thank you for telling me, I would investigate more," he said and patted my head. I went to head out when he stopped me. "And Chise, from now on, no more training without me." I nodded and murmured a goodbye and headed to where Shisui was waiting for me.

This probably won't end well.


	7. Chapter 7 - Damn you Shisui

First pov

You didn't have to be a genius to know that something wasn't right in the Uchiha compound. There was a pressing tension between my clan and the village that didn't sit well in my stomach. The coup d'etat. The thing that right now, I feared more than Madara, and it wasn't the movement itself, but the series of events that will be unleashed because of it.

I could be called selfish or a hypocrite, but right now I didn't care about the welfare of the village or my clan. My mind was set only on Shisui. The fact that I knew how a person would die torn me from inside. Of course, I was going to do something about it. I wasn't just going to close my eyes and let things have their course.

I've been contemplating his death for about a year now, ever since I entered the Academy. I didn't know much about it, just that he jumped in the Naka River. There weren't many places from where you could jump except two maybe three cliffs, but even then, I still couldn't see how a fall like that could kill Shisui, maybe just a few broken bones and a concussion, which took me to a theory. He must have fought someone before jumping.

For about a week now I've been following Shisui around the village. Well, as much as I could as I had to go to the Academy, but in my free time, I would follow him around from the shadows. It was hard sometimes to keep track of him since he was also monitoring the village, which was normal as he was an Anbu, but something was off for me.

He would disappear from time to time somewhere I didn't know, and he also spent more with Itachi. I was beating my brain to find out what was happening exactly between those two. It didn't help the fact that in my previous life there was a rumor going around that Itachi killed Shisui.

I found out about the coup d'etat and why the Uchiha's were massacred in my previous life when I accidentally ended up spying on Danzo, but nothing was said about Shisui and why he killed himself and that reason made me unable to sleep at night.

Maybe he was involved in all of this. No, he was involved in this. He wouldn't be so tense if he weren't, but my question is on which side he is on? The village or the Uchihas.  
On one hand, he was a familist, caring about his family more than his life, so it would make sense to be with the Uchihas, but on the other hand, I noticed he was also a pacifist. Either way, I didn't care, I wasn't going to let him die.

I let my mind relax from all of this as I exited the Academy with Naruto and Sasuke. I was waiting for Shisui's loud voice to greet us like always but I was surprised when I didn't hear it. Oh no. The feeling of my insides tearing apart returned more powerful than before as I looked frantically for him hoping he didn't see us coming out or he was just late. But Shisui was never late, and he would spot us from a mile away.

"Hn, where is Shisui-san?" Sasuke asked without a worry in the world, while I was crumbling next to him.

"Yeah, he promised us ramen!" Naruto yelled and looked at me. "Chise, are you okay?" No, I was not okay, not in the slightest. I didn't even answer him or stayed to hear more as I ran as fast as I could activating my Byakugan and scanning my surroundings for his chakra signature.

Where was he?

Where was he?!

Where are you Shisui!

I was yelling in my head as a small tension was forming in my right eye. I ignored it, continued running like a maniac without a direction like a blur through the village. I wasn't picking anything with my Byakugan and I was already starting to feel exhausted from all the running when it suddenly hit me.

The Naka River. If there was one place I knew Shisui would be was that cursed river. I dashed towards it opting to go through the forest. I only saw red in front of me as I approached an opening. Five masked bodies that I recognized as being from the Root were lying unconscious on the ground, more dead than alive. A huge crater was in the middle of all. What happened here? Did Shisui do this?

I didn't have time to investigate the place as I reactivated my Byakugan, this time seeing Shisui's chakra, but he wasn't alone. Itachi was also there and they were moving, and I assumed, towards the river. I was about to run to catch up with them but I was blocked by a frail figure. I looked up and saw the only person in the world that I didn't want to see.

"Danzo," I said through gritted teeth. I didn't give a shit anymore, my Byakugan was on full display, my right eye was hurting like hell, and I was letting out the biggest KI that I could muster. I sure took the old man by surprise as much as he took me by surprise when I felt Shisui's chakra coming from his hand.

"Chise Uchiha, who knew an eight-year-old could have so much hate in them." He laughed, and I wanted to pull his tongue out. His mere words were making my hair rise in disgust and hatred. I felt Shisui and Itachi stop on a cliff near the river, and I knew I had to hurry and finish whatever this was.

"What did you do to Shisui?" I barked at him positioning myself in a fighting stance.

"I am not going to fight a child, but I won't hesitate to kill you, as for your cousin, another Uchiha annoyance, like all of your clan. He probably won't survive tonight." He simply said and I felt myself going more and more feral about how casual he was talking about Shisui.

"Why do you have Shisui's chakra on you?" I asked him feeling the pain in my right eye worsening.

"Oh, this?" He replied holding Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan in his palm. My heartbeat was inhumane as I lunged at Danzo without thinking for a second trying to get the eye back.  
We engaged in a small taijutsu battle. He still held his composure as he was dodging my kicks, but I was not myself. I've never felt this much anger in my life. I was kicking and punching without a pattern like a maniac just wanting to feel Danzo's skin and bones break under my punches.

"Tch, brat, you're more than the eye meets. That Byakugan of yours will indeed be a problem." He said as he disappeared from my face and appeared behind my back. Fool, I was already onto him. Did he forget that the Byakugan could see 360 degrees?

"So, you also have full sight." He said as he continued to dodge. "You know why I told you about Shiui's eye? I told you because you also won't survive to see the morning." He laughed. I ignored his words.

The sun was starting to set. I had to end this now and go get Shisui. Taking his eye from Danzo might be impossible right now for me, but I can at least try to save his life.

I stopped my offense, and Danzo took it as an opportunity to strike. I concentrated chakra in my right leg as I dodge left and right his punches. He caught on the fact that I was preparing to do a jutsu and started to do the signs for a wind release. He was too slow to finish it as I flickered behind him, lighting surrounding my leg. I caught him by surprise as I kicked as hard as I could his back sending him flying in a tree nearby.

I didn't stop to see the damage that I inflicted as I ran as fast as I could from there to where Shisui and Itachi were. I could almost see them clearly, Shisui on the edge of the cliff handing Itachi his tanto. He had both of his eyes closed as he turned around, facing the waters.

I was approaching fast, and I arrived on the cliff just as Shisui jumped. My right eye was burning now, and I could see everything so clearly, more enhanced. The Sharingan. I yelled as I ran, passing a shocked Itachi, whom I made brief eye contact, shocking him more when he saw my two Dojutsus.

I didn't even think about my actions as I jumped after Shisui, still yelling probably nonsense. I had tears in my eyes as I concentrated as much chakra as I could in my left hand preparing to grab the cliff's walls. I didn't have much chakras left. Having both Dojutsus activated took a lot from me.

I screamed in pain as I grabbed Shisui's collar just as he hit the water and made us stop by plunging my left hand into the wall probably breaking it. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain. For Shisui, I had to be strong for him.

I threw his limp body over my shoulder and started running again, this time towards the hospital. Shisui's chakra was barely there, but he was still alive. We'll make it in time.

*  
*  
*

I had both my arms bandaged up as I waited on a chair in front of a surgery room for the doctors to finish patching up Shisui. When we got here I probably scared half the hospital with my yelling for a doctor. It had been two hours since then and I was growing impatient.

I heard Sasuke before I could see him. He came from around the corner followed by Mikoto and Fugaku. Of course, Itachi wasn't with them. The boy came right next to me, too afraid to even look at my lifeless face. He just plopped on the chair next to me and took one of my hands in his.

"What happened?" Fugaku demanded but Mikoto interrupted him.

"Leave her be, can't you look at her?"

"It's okay, Mikoto-sama, he will live, so it's okay," I said slowly and got up from my chair. "Can we talk in private?" I asked the clan's leader, and he nodded. We went into a separate room and I began telling him what happened, omitting some stuff.

"I finished at the Academy, and when I didn't see Shisui, I panicked. He had been acting weird for the last weeks, so I decided to use my Byakugan to track him down. When I found him, he just jumped off a cliff, and I..." I paused, sensing some tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. "I jumped after him." I finished. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes him just looking at me when I remember that I had the Sharingan.

"Fugaku-sama?" I started.

"Yes?"

"I have the Sharingan," I told him and he widened his eyes a bit.

"Good, while Shisui will recover I'll teach you how to use it, but you mustn't tell anyone about it. Only the two of us know that you have both Dojutsu." He said. Yeah, me, you and Itachi, plus Danzo that knows about my Byakugan. I looked at Fugaku who seemed to think about something.

"Chise, you know something, don't you?" He asked. If he meant about the coup d'etat then yes, I knew.

"I noticed the weird atmosphere around the compound and the tension between us and the village," I replied, and he patted my head.

"You have excellent observation skills, and you are already talented taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu. I'll expect great things from you." He said and left the room. I stayed for a bit before exiting and retaking my sit in the chair next to the surgery room.


	8. Chapter 8 - Damn you too, Chise

First pov  
For the next few months my time was divided into three: the Academy, seeing Shisui, that was recovering in the hospital, and training my Sharingan in secret with Fugaku-sama. Shisui couldn't see anything, but that didn't seem like a problem to him. He could tell who was coming from miles away. The Hokage came to see him and they talked about something I wasn't allowed to hear, but I was told that in a month Shisui would restart his shinobi duty as a genin sensei.

Itachi only came to see him once and no words were spoken between them, just a simple nod from Shisui. Itachi also avoided me like plague whenever we crossed paths in the compound, and it got to the point that even Sasuke noticed it.

One interesting thing that occurred in these few months was that Hiashi Hyuga, followed by Hinata and a boy with brown hair visited me while I was in the hospital bringing food to Shisui. It was a tense meeting with profound glarings from both sides, especially from the brown-haired boy, whose name I found out it was Neji. I knew Hinata from the Academy, but I never talked to her since she was avoiding almost all social interactions. 

Hiashi didn't say much, just glared at me presenting the two kids as my cousins. How many cousins did I have? Hinata remained quiet the whole time looking apologetic and Neji made some remarks about how my destiny was to fail which made me laugh. After another glaring contest between me and the Clan Leader, and a few remarks at the Uchiha symbol that was on my shirt they left leaving me alone.

I laughed then, but Neji was right. It was my destiny to fail, and I prove it myself.

It all happened in a single night, the most dreadful night in my whole life that would probably hunt me for as long as I am alive, and it started when Sasuke and I decided to skip the last two hours of the Academy since they were about some boring stuff about Konoha's history. Naruto didn't go today, telling us he caught a cold or something. I was walking with Sasuke towards the hospital to see Shisui for a bit before going to my training with Fugaku.

"He would be mad if he found out that we skipped classes." Sasuke pointed out.

"Who? Shisui or your father?" I asked jokingly making Sasuke roll his eyes. "Even though it doesn't matter now, you went with it."

"Hn. It's not like I had a choice, I'd rather not be alone with the fangirls."

We stopped at a few shops buying some food for us and Shisui bickering about the smallest things when I first felt it. A shiver went down my spine when I picked up the familiar chakra. I hadn't felt it since I was four. My hand went unconsciously to my left eye where my Byakugan was. The evening when I got it. Tobi was his name, right? Why was he here? An Akatsuki member in Konoha never meant anything good. 

"You okay, Godzilla?" Sasuke asked stopping a few steps in front of me and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I waved it off watching him shrug his shoulders and turning his back to me. I got a full view of the Uchiha crest that was embroidered on his T-shirts' back, and I dropped the bag that I was holding. The Uchiha massacre was the only thing that went on around this time. Sasuke turned around to look at me confused but I launched myself at I'm grabbing his shoulders as tight as I could.

"Chise, what-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" I shouted at him, and he froze. "Go find the Hokage and tell him to send Anbu at the Uchiha compound and Shisui. I don't care what you do to convince him, yell at him, punch him, cry, just do as I tell you to." I continued. He was looking at me with wide eyes and disbelief.

"What is going on?" he asked slowly, but I just shook my head.

"Something bad, really bad is going to happen, I need you to believe me Sasuke, the Hokage would know what to do," I told him and pushed him. "Run Sasuke!" I ordered and he did, leaving the bags behind and sprinting as fast as he could.

I climbed on a roof and started running towards the Uchiha compound. Maybe, just maybe I could arrive just in time to save someone and Sasuke would convince the Hokage. Maybe, just maybe, but who am I kidding, I couldn't face off Itachi by myself, and if Tobi was there I didn't know what he could do.

It didn't take a long time to get to the compound gates, where an eerie atmosphere surrounded the place. My heart started beating at an abnormal pace as I was met with a nightmarish view as I walked through the gates. Blood was splattered on the ground and walls as bodies were spread on the main road. The smell of blood was disgusting as I struggled not to vomit. It was different than the Fourth War, this time I grew up with these people, and now I just stared at their cut bodies inhaling the smell of their blood. I could hear screamings coming from somewhere close by and I mustered the courage to go that way. My legs could barely hold me straight up as I used the walls for support.

Walking through the compound never felt so excruciating as the usual happy and full of life main street was now the road to hell. The screams were getting closer as my fear was rising.

"Itachi!" I yelled after the long-haired male. "Itachi!" I didn't know why I was yelling after him. He wouldn't just stop in his tracks and come have a chat with me.

I took another turn, and he came in the view, dressed in his Anbu uniform with his Sharingan on full display and bloodied katana out. My eyes took in what was going on around him. A few children, probably not older than five were crowded in a corner as a woman was shielding them with her body facing Itachi. Behind my friend, there was a trail of small bodies. I felt tears coming into my eyes as my right one started burning a lot more than the first time. Children, those were innocent children.

"Itachi!" I yelled after him again hoping that this time I would catch his attention. He turned his face to me and I could see anything on it. His eyes were empty even though the Sharingan was glowing. He held no emotion, but I could see that he cried.

It was my fault. Out of everyone in this village, I knew what was going to happen and didn't do anything to stop it. I simply stayed behind and watched everything unleash. I had no right to cry for them. I did this to Itachi, those children, Sasuke, I ruined their lives.

The least I could do was hold Itachi off until the Anbu arrived. I cleaned the tears off my face with the back of my hand and looked Itachi straight in the eyes, activating my Sharingan and Byakugan, ignoring the pain in my right eye.

"Itachi, I will hold you off," I stated, taking a fighting stance. I didn't have any weapons on me, already my biggest disadvantage, but maybe I could disarm him of his katana, that being if I could get close enough.

"You are weak, Chise. Even with your two Dojutsus, you are weak." He told me, and I ignored him looking over at the woman and children.

"Run," I told them and they didn't waste a second to get up.

"You can't hold me off Chise, you are so weak I can't even bother to kill you." He continued taking a kunai between his fingers.

"But I can." a familiar voice said from behind and I could see even Itachi freezing for a bit. I turned my head around and I faced the same man from five years ago. "My, how much you grew up, Chise. Ah, and even got the Sharingan and Byakugan!" He pointed out and I gritted my teeth.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" I asked full of hate but curious at the same time.

"Stupid girl," he laughed. "My name isn't Tobi," he said his voice switching to a much deeper familiar one. It sounded exactly like...

"My name is Madara Uchiha."

Madara, it sounded like Marada. I felt pale in front of him.

"Impossible," I said and he laughed. It was impossible, he wasn't Madara, he didn't have the same chakra signature as the legendary Uchiha Leader.  
I looked over to where Itachi was and saw him looking down, avoiding my panicked and confused gaze.

'Madara' suddenly appeared behind Itachi putting one of his hands on his shoulder.

"You missed those, Itachi," he said and pointed to the running female and children in the distance. The young teen didn't waste another second as he ran toward them.

"No!" I shouted and went after him only to be pinned down on my stomach by 'Madara'. I turned my body to my right side propping it up with my elbow and swinging my left leg right into 'Madara's' ribcage.

I let out a loud gasp as my leg went straight through him.

"If you are so keen to fight someone tonight, that person would be me," he said and bashed my head on the ground making me bite my tongue and spit some blood. He took a sit on me still holding my head. I heard screamings in the distance and I struggled against 'Madara's' grasp on my head to see what was going on.

"It looks like he finished with them. That means that only his parents are left. Want to go see?" he asked casually lifting my head by my hair.

"Shut up," I said and I struggled against him. An image of Mikoto and Fugaku dead on the floor appeared in my mind and some tears left my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said and my vision darkened. It felt like my insides were ripped apart and rearranged as I was suddenly in the living room of Sasuke's house. Fugaku and Mikoto were in front of me, shocked that I was there. Itachi was kneeling behind them, hiding his surprise. I struggled against Madara's grasp as he was still holding me down, but at least now he wasn't sitting on me.

"Chise..." Mikoto said and placed a hand over her mouth. I couldn't look at her as some more tears blurred my vision.

"I'm sorry," I said and struggled some more.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked as he looked from me to the orange-masked man.

"Not someone you should be concerned about right now," he said. "Do continue Itachi, ignore us." I felt my right eye pulse and burn even more as I saw Itachi wiping his tears and raising his katana towards his mother. I was in a continuous struggle, like a fish on land. My hands were held behind my back by one of Madara's hands, his knee was also digging in it, making it hard to breathe.

My hearing stopped and my vision reddened as Mikoto hit the floor dead in front of me, some of her blood reaching my face. Fugaku continued to look forward never batting an eye at his dead wife.

It was my fault. It was my fault Itachi had to do this, it was my fault that Sasuke would grow up without a brother and parents. It was my fault that innocent people died tonight. It was all my fault. I could've stopped it if I did something.

Next was Fugaku. It was over for him in a few seconds and I watched him drop on the floor as Mikoto did. Itachi froze in place and dropped his katana. He looked at me and I also looked at him.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked. No, I didn't hate him, I hated myself for not stopping this. Before I could open my mouth I was raised by my throat by 'Madara' and pushed on the wall.

"Itachi, you made a deal for Sasuke's life, but not for Chise or her cousin that's in the hospital, right?" Madara asked and I looked over at Itachi just to see him avoiding my gaze.

"I... don't care..." I started, having a hard time talking since Madara was choking me. "About... my life, but ple-please, don't kill S-shisui." The masked man started laughing at my words.

"I told you, you are a stupid girl. I made a deal for yours and Shisui's life. Why don't you think that Danzo hadn't come to kill you." I looked into his one visible eye in confusion.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Shisui doesn't possess a threat without his Sharingan, and I have some plans for you in the future, that is if you survive tonight," he said and looked into my right eye. "Ho ho, the Mangekyo Sharingan, what a pleasant surprise." he threw me on the floor together with a kunai.

"You said you wanted to fight! Grab that kunai and let's see what you can do."He was toying with me, I knew that but I got up holding that kunai for dear life and started to swing it at him. No matter what I did the kunai would go right through him, and he made sure that he always returned the swing. If I went to cut his arm he would also cut my arm, if I wanted to slash across his back he would already be behind me slashing across my back.

In just a minute I was bloodied and full of cuts, while 'Madara' didn't look like he broke a sweat. I got tired of it and put my hands together to do my lighting coat jutsu, but before I could even do the first hand-seal 'Madara' was already behind me with one of my arms in an uncomfortable position.

"I think this is enough. Itachi, your katana," he said as Itachi handed him the sword. I was again thrown into a wall the masked man in front of me with the tip of the sword right where my heart was. He looked me in the eyes, his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

"Burn this image in your mind if you somehow survive this night. You are weak right now, train yourself to become stronger and maybe then I will allow you to get revenge." He said as I made sure to remember the look of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Madara-sama, Anbu entered the compound." Itachi said and 'Madara' laughed.

"Good." I felt the sword going through me and plunging into the wall behind. I vomited blood as I felt my vision darken. "Let's go," Madara said and I barely heard him.  
I didn't know how much time passed but I could hear someone calling my name. 

My two Dojutsus deactivated and I felt myself going numb as someone pulled the sword out of me. The last thing I remembered before passing out was an Anbu uniform and something grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not over the fact that I have 100 hits on this story in just one week. I want to thank everyone who took their time to read my fanfic, you are awesome.
> 
> I am sorry if I can't update daily or even once a week, but I am in my last year of high school and it's really stressful especially with how corona affected my classes, but I am trying to update at least once a week.


	9. Chapter 9 - It would've happen no matter what

Third POV

Sasuke ran confused on his way to the Hokage office. He didn't know what made Chise act that way. He never saw her like that, so he knew it must've been serious and not just the usual prank she would make with Naruto. From where he was he could already see the red Hokage tower. He picked up his pace eager to arrive sooner. 

Sasuke barged in through the doors with no hesitation. If it weren't for the situation he would've been too shy to even knock politely on the door and would've waited for Itachi or his friends to do that for him.

The Hokage wasn't shocked by the young boy, but he was curious why he was there looking like he ran a marathon.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" the Third asked. Sasuke was surprised that the Hokage knew who he was. He knew he was quite popular in the Village, especially among young girls, but is known by the Hokage was something he would take pride in late. On the other hand, Hiruzen knew almost everything about Chise and Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi and Shisui would always talk about them and he would listen in, but mostly he knew them because of Naruto. The obnoxious blonde would never stop talking about them to Hiruzen, telling him all the details, from how they would eat together after the Academy at Ichiraku Ramen to how Naruto and Chise pranked Sasuke all the time.

"Hogake-sama," the young Uchiha said starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. "Chise sent me here." 

"May I ask why?" Hiruzen asked, puffing in his pipe. Sasuke stayed still for a moment thinking his words carefully. He barged in so fast in the Hokage office he didn't even think about what to say.

"She said to ask you to send Anbu at the Uchiha compound and Shisui, and that something really bad would happen," he said looking hopefully at the Hokage. Hiruzen sighed putting his Hokage hat down on the desk.

"Is this another one of your pranks, Sasuke?" the young boy was taken aback by his question, losing the confidence that he had before. 'Was this another prank?' he asked himself. No, it wasn't, he had never seen Chise so serious and agitated before, maybe just once before, the day when she went looking for Shisui the day he jumped in the river.

"No, it's not!" Sasuke said loudly. "She said to do everything in my power to convince you, and that you would know what to do." The young Uchiha said putting his fists on the Hokage's desk and looking at the old man desperate. "Please, believe me."

Hiruzen looked for a while at him in deep thought. He knew there was a coup d'etat, and that all the chances at a peaceful resolve were lost at once with Shisui'e eyes, a problem that he had yet to figure out, since the young jonin didn't say anything about how he lost them. He had his theories about what happened to Shisui's eyes, but he decided to keep them for himself and not dig further.

The Third Hokage landed back in his chair thinking about what Sasuke said. From the looks of it, Sasuke didn't know about the coup d'etat, but did Chise know? What reason would she have for sending the little boy here and not come herself? Maybe she accidentally found out about it, or Shisui told her. He also found it strange how the young Uchiha-Hyuga was there the day Shisui lost his eyes. Hiruzen didn't want to pressure her with questions, but it was obvious that she had been in a fight.

"Where is Chise now?" The Hokage asked. Sasuke took a step back and look at the ground.

"She went in the compound direction," he said, and a realization hit him. "But, but she said that something bad was going to happen there, and she went to the compound! What if something bad happens to her?" Sasuke asked frenetically.

Hiruzen nodded and puffed once more in his pipe before calling two Anbu in his office. One of them wore an oversized white cloak over his clothes and had a cat mask and the other one had silver spiky hair with a dog mask on.

"Zo, take Sasuke here and protect Shisui Uchiha. Hatake, you and your team will go to the Uchiha compound and see what is going on, also search for Chise Uchiha." The Hokage ordered and the silver-haired Anbu puffed away while the other one grabbed Sasuke's elbow and threw him on his back exiting the office.

Sasuke held tightly on his neck as the Anbu jumped from roof to roof on their way to the hospital. It was a short ride as the Anbu captain was fast on his feet. Shisui noticed them immediately as they entered his room seemingly confused as to why Zo was there.

"I was asked by the Hokage to protect you and Sasuke Uchiha." the Anbu said while putting Sasuke down and going in a corner leaning on the wall. Shisui nodded and turned his attention to Sasuke who made his way to the bed taking a sit.

"Sasuke, where is Chise?" He asked a bit panicked as his younger cousin wasn't there, but an Anbu assigned to protect them.

"I think she is at the compound, but it's okay because the Hokage sent some Anbu there too!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face, and even though Shisui couldn't see it he could tell. But something didn't click right with the older Uchiha.

"Why would Anbu be sent to the Uchiha compound?"

"Chise sent me to the Hokage to tell him that something bad was going to happen at the compound," he answered lowering his voice a little. 

Chise never told him how he knew where he was that day nor did he ask, as he felt guilty for even thinking of abandoning her in that way. In his head, the wheels were working to find out what was going on. Danzo said something to him about wiping out the Uchiha's, but he didn't know how he was going to do that. Worst case scenario, Danzo figured out a way and now his plan was in making. Chise said that something bad was going to happen at the compound and the only thing Shisui could think about was a massacre and the fact that his cousin was now right in the middle of it. 

He didn't waste a moment to get out of bed, only to be pushed right back in.

"I need to go to the Uchiha compound, Chise might be in danger," Shisui said and tried to get up again, Zo pushing him.

"I am sorry, but that will be unlikely. The Hokage sent a team there to find Chise Uchiha." The Anbu replied without emotions, and Shisui plopped back in bed. It was useless to fight with the Anbu. Sasuke got closer to Shisui hugging his right arm.

"I am sure that Chise just got that wrong and nothing bad will happen," Sasuke said quietly. "Itachi should be there too, and he is the most powerful ninja alive! So he will protect her."

"Yeah..." Shisui replyed but he wasn't convinced. He could only hope that Itachi could do something, but a feeling in his gut told him that he should expect the worst.

They remained silent for almost half an hour, Shisui's anxiety growing by the minute until he felt Chise familiar chakra, or what was left of it. It was so faint he could swear if he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed it. Yelling followed next, coming from the main hall, and Shisui was already at his door dragging Sasuke with him. 

Zo didn't stop them this time, as the older Uchiha dragged the young boy after him towards Chise's chakra. It led them to the surgery room, where they were stopped.

"I am sorry Shisui." a voice said and Shisui recognized it as Kakashi's.

"What's going on?" Sasuke was the one to ask, still clinging onto the older Uchiha's arm.

"You should sit," Kakashi suggested and they complied. He then went on informing them of what happened as far as his knowledge went. Shisui palled when he heard what Itachi did, and could only think about what happened to Chise. He hugged automatically Sasuke, who was crying loudly. His brother that he looked upon did something so horrible.

"Is mommy d-d-dead?" he asked through sobs barely able to get those words out of him. Kakashi went still for a moment but then nodded sadly, getting up and leaving the two to process what happened.

Sasuke fell asleep in Shisui's arms crying. They were still on some chairs waiting for Chise to be let out of the surgery room. In those few hours, Shisui had time to process what happened. He was sure that Itachi had a reason, and with what Danzo told him when they fought, he could only think that Danzo forced Itachi's hand. Later, he would need to gather some evidence if he wanted to bring Danzo down. On the other hand, he didn't know what Sasuke or even Chise who was there would think of it. They would probably hate Itachi, or would never forgive him.

A big part of Shisui blamed himself for not being able to use Kotoamatsukami and burdening his best friend with the fate of the Uchiha clan and the Village. It was selfish of him.

In those hours he also thought of Chise and how did she know that something wasn't right at the compound, but he brushed those thoughts aside being happy that she was at least alive.

A few more minutes passed and Shisui heard the door of the surgery room open and a few steps coming towards him.

"Shisui Uchiha, the only known family of Chise Uchiha, right?" a female voice asked and he nodded. In the meantime, Sasuke woke up looking more dead than alive. He saw the doctor in front of him and Chise all bandaged up connected to a machine being taken out of the room.

"Since you can't see I will read you the damage that was done. Unfortunately, she is in a coma and it's up to her if she would wake up or not. She has multiply cuts on her body and a sword wound that pierced her body." the doctor said and Shisui nodded again. He found out that right now all he could do was nod at the doctor's words.

"Because the swords pierced the lower half of her heart, she was very fortunate to be able to live through that, but it may never recover fully again, at least not by the hands of the doctors in this hospital. If Tsunade-sama was still here, she might have been able to do heal it completely."

"What do you mean by that?" Shisui asked raising his head.

"If she decides to become a kunoichi she might have a hard time because of her heart, she will get tired quickly and if too much effort or chakra depletion is involved she might die because of heart failure." the doctor finished her explanation and handed the young man a folder.

"Can we see her?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but don't disturb her. A nurse or a doctor will come by from hour to hour to heal some of her wounds and check on her, at least in the first week or until it's safe to say that she won't be in danger of dying," she said and left them in the hallway. 

Shisui followed Chise's chakra signature until he got to a room. Sasuke guided him to the chair next to the bed and then stayed for a moment next to Shisui not knowing what to do.

"If there is another bed in the room you can go to sleep in it." Shisui proposed, but the young boy decided to move the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room next to his.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore, not now at least," Sasuke said and Shisui nodded understanding.

They stayed like that for a couple of days, moving just to go to the bathroom or eat what Naruto brought to them. When the blonde boy found out he cried next to Chise's bed for a couple of hours.

Shisui and Sasuke never talked about what happened, both of them for different reasons. Sasuke didn't want to believe that his older brother did that, he simply didn't accept, he wanted to remember Itachi as the gentle and lovable brother that he admired so much. He also felt a bit guilty that Chise was there instead of him, something in his mind saying that he should have been the one to see the massacre. He was grateful that she technically protected him, but at the same time he hated himself for being blind and not seeing that something wasn't right.

Shisui couldn't bring himself to speak about the massacre to Sasuke because he blamed all of it on himself. How could he tell Sasuke that he let all of it on Itachi's shoulders? 

So they spent a few days in silence making small talk with each other, mostly about Academy stuff, to keep their minds off the elephant in the room. That was what happened until Chise woke up.

*

*

*

First POV

This dream, or whatever it was. Illusion, maybe?

It was the tenth time I found myself again on the main street of the Uchiha compound. The sky was painted bloody red with a glowing moon illuminating the dozens and dozens of bodies that were stacked up alongside pavement forming some kind of walls.

A coated figure was standing straight up on a pole a few feet in front of me looking down at the bodies, the only visible feature being an orange mask. Tobi, or Madara, had a bloodied katana in his right hand chuckling sinisterly.

As it happened in the first ten times, the setting changed to a normal sunny day in the compound. The sun was burning high making it almost impossible to keep your eyes fully open, some kids were running around while their mothers were yelling after them and the Uchiha ninja were patrolling the grounds.

I was next to Sasuke drinking lemonade while all of a sudden Itachi appeared in his Anbu uniform pulling his sword from the holder. Blood was spilled and screams filled the quiet atmosphere as Itachi made his first kill, but when I looked closely it wasn't Itachi, it was me in his place, and Itachi was the one drinking lemonade with Sasuke.

"Why, Chise?" Itachi and Sasuke asked at once. My body moved on its own slashing their throats.

"You are a monster Chise, you let them die." I turned to where the voice came from seeing Shisui. His face was bloodied and he held his eyes in his hand. I couldn't control my body as I continued to slash and kill my clanmates. 

My mind was numb at this point. The first few times I cried and screamed fighting against it, but after I failed I gave up.

I continued to kill until nightfall, a red sky replacing the normal black one. I was drenched in blood surrounded by piles of bodies and looking towards a cloaked figure known as Tobi/Madara.

I waited for his wicked laugh, or for the setting to change again and for me to repeat, but this time Tobi, or Madara, materialized in front of me his katana pointing where my heart was in the familiar way he also did during the massacre. He just laughed as he plunged the sword through my heart. I gasped choking on the blood coming from my mouth. My legs gave up and I fell and as soon as I hit the ground I opened my eyes.

At first, I was lined by the white lights of the room I was in a hospital one. I was alive. Someone coughed next to me and I turned my head to the right seeing a sleeping Sasuke and Shisui. As soon as I saw them I couldn't hold it in me any longer and I started crying.

My sobs probably woke them up, as their shock of seeing me awake was replaced by sadness. Sasuke started crying too, and I knew that Shisui was also on the verge of it.

We cried for a couple of minutes until I calmed down and let Shisui and Sasuke hug me. We were the only ones left.

"We need to talk." I weakly told them and they agreed. "But first I need to ask you a question. About Itachi." I said and they seemed to stiffen. "What do you think?" I asked and silence took over the room. Sasuke was first to talk.

"I don't know," he said and I nodded. I turned to look at Shisui and he took a deep breath. 

"It was my fault," he said, his words taking me and Sasuke by surprise. "It's no point in hiding this from you, although I think you already knew about that Chise. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat." he continued and I nodded looking over at Sasuke who was wide-eyed. "I was ordered to find a way to peacefully avoid it, and that was using Kotoamatsuki on Fugaku-sama and stop it, but my plans were disturbed by Danzo who stole one of my eyes. I gave my other eye to Itachi and burdened him with finding a way to solve the tension between the Uchiha and Konoha." Shisui confessed. Sasuke was looking surprised not knowing what to say.

"I know about Danzo," I said. "That day I encountered him, well a weak version of him after your fight. He told me about killing the Uchihas as they are a plague to the village. I just put the pieces together afterward." It wasn't a total lie, but I also couldn't tell them the whole truth. They would think I am insane, or the village elders would kill me on sight. "I don't think Itachi killed the Uchihas because he wanted to. I think Danzo is in the middle of all of this."

"I-I don't understand," Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes.

"It's okay," I told him while Shisui was rubbing his back. He was still a child and he would probably understand in a couple of years. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Shisui said. "We train and gather evidence to prove Itachi's innocence. At the moment neither of us is in good shape, and you are still in the Academy." I nodded at his affirmation.

"We will graduate, train harder, gather information, and bring Itachi back to Konoha," I said and Sasuke nodded taking my hand into his. I couldn't do this alone, I needed their help, and maybe together we will succeed. "One more thing." I continued and bit my lip. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing telling them this, but it's better now than finding out later.

"Itachi had help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will mark the begging of the anime, the graduation exam, the Chunin exam, and so on, but I will add my own ideas and try to change the original plotline. I might butcher it, but where is the fun in keeping things canon.
> 
> Is this story good? I asked my friend to read it and she said that it's an ok story for being the first one I write, but she didn't watch Naruto so she probably didn't understand a thing. I don't know, like it's not THAT bad.


	10. Chapter 10 - Our last day as Academy students

First POV

The loud bangs on my door pulled me out of my usual nightmare. Even after five years of continually having the same nightmare I was still waking up sweaty and with tears in my eyes. Some nights it got so bad I would wake up screaming. I was sure that Sasuke and Shisui heard my screams since their rooms weren't far from mine, but never said anything.

I lazily got up from bed just as my door opened and Shisui's tall frame came in. His headband was over his eyes, and he was dressed in the normal jonin attire. Even though he lost his eyes it didn't seem to bother him that much, as he acted as he could see everything. I never caught him bump into anything and his precision in battle was as good as always. I've always found it fascinating how well trained his other senses were.

"Chise get dressed and come eat breakfast." He said and I mumbled what I hoped was a 'yes' while making my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went to put on my normal clothes: a black Uchiha shirt similar to Sasuke's and some mid-thigh pants. It was a simple and comfortable outfit. I let my black hair down like I usually did and went downstairs to eat.

"Morning," I said as I walked into our small kitchen taking my place next to Sasuke, who was almost finished with his tomatoes.

"Morning," he replied with his mouth full and I lightly slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asked offended.

"You should speak with your mouth full. It's unpleasant to others and you could choke."

"Hn. Like you don't do the same thing." I rolled my eyes and took ate some rice.

"Hn."

"Chise, your pills," Shisui said ad handed me the three pills that I had to take throughout the day. They were for my heart and helped stabilize it a bit, although in long term they were useless. As long as I wasn't using too much chakra or make too much effort, the doctors said I should be fine. That was why I was training to build up my stamina and keep my breathing and chakra flow in check, so I battle it wouldn't take such a toll on me. I took one with some water and put the other two in a small container and shove it in my pocket.

"Is Naruto not joining us for breakfast?" My cousin asked.

"No." Sasuke answered and I quickly explained.

"He said he had to do one greater prank before we graduate tomorrow. He told us that this one was going to surpass all the other ones."

"Ha, is that so? Do you know what he will do?"

"He kept it a secret from us too," Sasuke said and I agreed. "He said that he will probably be late for the Academy too."

"I see..." Shisui said and finished his meal before he got up from the table. "Well, you should hurry up too, it's your last day so make it memorable." he continued and exited the kitchen leaving both Sasuke and I wondering what made him say that.

We wandered around the house for a couple more minutes making sure everything is in order before we made our way to the Academy.

"Hn. We're already ten minutes late." Sasuke commented irritated. Over the years I spent with him I noticed that he always got anxious and irritated when he was late for things.

"Calm down, it's our last day. I'm sure Iruka-sensei will let us be. He'll probably just have one of his three-hour sessions of heart to heart conversation." I jokingly said. "Plus, I want to see what Naruto did. If he did something as grandiose as he made it sound, I am sure that no one will miss it."

"Hn. I don't think that idiot has the brains to pull something off." Sasuke replied and for a second I thought he made it seem like he was upset that Naruto didn't invite us to his pranks like he always did.

"I think he does." I counteracted and Sasuke gave me a look. "I mean you are a bit right. As of now he has absolutely no tactics, and acts hot-headed, but when did he fail a prank?"

"We were always with him." Sasuke pouted and I laughed.

"Yes, we were always with him, but as bystanders. We never did anything. Naruto always planned everything from scratch and never failed. You have to admit it Sasuke, he may not seem that much as an opponent now, but he has a certain talent when he puts his mind to things, and most importantly he will grow up someday." I finished and pinched my best friend's ear bringing it closer to my face. "Unlike you," I said and started running.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to register what I said and before I knew he was chasing after me like a madman, with his face red of embarrassment and anger.

"Come here, Godzilla!" even after years he still called me that, and I had to give it to him, I was a bit taller than his and that upset my best friend.

I came to an abrupt stop once my eyes made contact with the Hokage Monument, the memory of me seeing it for the first time in my previous life coming in my mind. Ah, so Naruto was the one who did it. Sasuke arrived a second later crashing into me, and before he could yell at me I just pointed at the painted mountain. The boy's mouth dropped.

"Naruto..." was all he said.

"Yeah." I replayed and started laughing. In both lives, I seemed to find the painted faces of the   
Konoha's Hokage amusing. I was a bit sad that Naruto didn't take us with him, since I wanted to write something there. We stood there for a couple of minutes just staring and laughing a bit. People in the streets seemed to also notice the Hokage Mountain and make rude comments.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's find Naruto before class."

As if fate decided to joke with us, Naruto appeared out of nowhere crashing into both of us making us lose our balance and fall.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke said while getting up. "Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded. Ever since he found out about my heart he has been extra careful around me whenever we trained. I found it annoying, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that, it would be unfair to say that he shouldn't care about me since I also cared about Sasuke a lot and considered him my family, and I knew he did the same.

"Naruto, you madman, you outdid yourself this time. I am impressed." I said and patted his shoulder. He scratched the back of his head and gave us his signature smile, but his mood suddenly changes to panicked.

"Chise, Sasuke we need to run, I was being chased before and..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as Iruka-sensei emerged from the shadows with a rope in his hand and a dark aura around him. What was he planning to do with that rope?

"I should have known you were all involved. I expected Chise, but even you Sasuke, the top of the class?" He said while appearing behind us. I considered Body Flickering away from there, but I decided to stay since I didn't mind being tied up and dragged to class with my friends by my teacher. Shisui said to spice this day up, I wouldn't want to disappoint. Sasuke also stayed even though I knew he could get away easily. He and Shisui trained together a lot and I knew my cousin also taught him the Body Flicker.

"Sasuke?" I whispered in his ear. "Why aren't you resisting?"

"Hn."

"I see..." He probably thought that by being dragged to class would drop his popularity among our girl classmates. Such a naive idea.

We were dragged across the ground by our teacher and then tossed in the middle of the classroom.

Iruka-sensei started scolding us, but I didn't pay too much attention as I was trying to get out of the ropes before the fangirls would kill me for being closer than one foot to Sasuke. They never liked me because of their childish crush on Sasuke, but ever since the massacre they calmed down a bit when it came to my relationship with Sasuke. I didn't blame them, they were just twelve-year-olds having their first interaction with love.

"We will recap the transformation jutsu," Iruka said as I finally managed to untie the ropes. I sighed taking a place in the forming line. I ended up between Shino and Hinata, who seemed to not be comfortable at all in my presence. On the other hand, Shino and I talked a lot whenever we met. The first time we talked we stumbled upon each other in the woods. I just finished my training and he was going to look at bugs. I liked his company and considered him a friend.

Hinata though, I didn't know if she disliked me or was afraid of me as she avoided me like plague. I wanted to befriend her since we were relatives but she would always run away from me.

Sakura was the first to do the jutsu. I didn't know what to think of her. She had her ups and downs like everybody else, but her obsession with Sasuke and her constant competition with Ino over him wasn't healthy in my books. It was alright to like the boy, but both of them should try and befriend and know Sasuke better before jumping to loving him and hating each other. Who knows, maybe they won't enjoy finding out that Sasuke picks his nose around the house.

After Sasuke and Naruto came to Shikamaru. Apart from knowing that he was lazy and a genius, I never actually talked to him to get to know him better. I knew that Naruto was good friends with him and Choji, and he would sometimes talk to me about them, but I ever got to.

I noticed that apart from Naruto, Shisui and Sasuke, and sometimes Shino, I never talked to others or tried to befriend them. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing since Sasuke seemed to do the same.

I tossed that thought aside as it was my turn. It was a simple jutsu that didn't take almost anything from my chakra resources. I transformed into Shisui as he was the first to pop in my head, and after Iruka-sensei gave me an approving nod I went to sit down in my usual chair next to Sasuke and Naruto.

The day passed exactly as I thought it would. Our emotionally attached to us teacher gave us a two-hour-long cheesy speech about how much we have grown and how good ninja we will be if we graduate. After that he took Naruto for ramen, Sasuke went somewhere followed by his fangirls and I was left alone to go find Shisui to annoy him into spending time with me training, which unfortunately didn't go as planned as my cousin was nowhere to be found.

Soon I found myself already in bed getting ready to sleep when the tall figure of Shisui entered my room and took a sit on my bed.

"How was your day?" He asked and I gave him a brief recap of how it went.

"Tomorrow I'll graduate," I said and looked at him. His face changed into a more serious one. I knew he didn't like the idea of me becoming a Kunoichi, but he knew I had valid reasons to become one.

"You can always postpone it for a year, maybe I will find Tsunade-sama and she will do something..."

"I will be fine Shisui." I interrupted him and hugged him. He returned it almost immediately squishing me. "Who knows, maybe you will be my sensei."

After losing his eyes, Shisui decided to become a genin sensei. He was good at it and until now he had two teams that he raised into jonin.

"It's unlikely. The Hokage knows that there isn't anything else I could teach you, so putting you in my team it would be a waste of time." He was wrong though. He could teach me how to use my Mangekyo Sharingan that I suspected he knew I had, but since I never told him about it or even used it ever since that night, he never brought it up. I didn't know why I was still holding onto Fugaku-sama's order, maybe from respect or fear, but I never told anyone about my two dojutsus. The only people who knew about both of them were Itachi and Tobi, or Madara as he liked to call himself when he was killing people.

We broke the hug and he kissed my forehead wishing me goodnight before exiting my room and going into Sasuke's.

I ended up thinking about what Tobi said to me. He told me to train and become powerful. It made me laugh in frustration. I couldn't, not with the heart I had now. I could barely keep both of my Kekkei Genkai activated for more than two minutes before starting to cough blood. Even though I was an Uchiha and a Hyuga, whenever I activated both of my eyes they ate my chakra almost all of my chakra. It was like I had to pump chakra into two eyes that didn't belong to me.

It frustrated me to a crying point of how useless they were, especially my Mangekyo Sharingan. Fugaku-sama told me what it could do: Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo. I tried two years ago to see if I could do something with it. I knew I sucked at Genjutsu, which was a shameful thing for an Uchiha, so I didn't try Tsukuyomi and jumped right to Amaterasu.

A childish move on my part. Amaterasu took a great deal on my right eye and made it bleed before I could even see the black flames. That time my heart also decided not to work anymore and I passed out in the middle of the woods.

I punched my pillow and then laid my head on it closing my eyes. It was useless to think about such things right now, thinking about them won't magically solve them. After I graduate I would have to find a way to train with them and built some resistance.

I fell asleep not much later, letting the same nightmare about the Uchiha massacre take over my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11 - Naruto does it again

First POV

Waiting for my name to be called was the most boring thing in the world. Today was the Graduation day. It was a simple test that consisted of making two clones.  
Naruto was shaking nervously next to me, and Sasuke was a stoic as ever. The Graduation exam was probably nothing for my black-haired friend, but the blonde mess could barely make one clone, and even that one was messed up. I tried to help Naruto with the Jutsu but it was in vain. 

I watched as my cousin Hinata got up to go into the examination room after Iruka-sensei called her. I could tell she was nervous like she always was, but I knew she got this. I already knew who was going to pass and who wasn't. The clan children wouldn't have any trouble except for Naruto, and from the civilian ones, Sakura would probably be the only one. 

A bit more time passed as I started to zone out. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Iruka-sensei call someone I didn't know, Yuuma Nori. I looked over to the front of the class where a tall skinny boy was standing. What took me off guard was that someone who looked exactly like him was standing a bit behind the brown-haired boy. The boys exchanged a few words as Yuuma went after our sensei. Nori wasn't any clan name that I knew of, so they must be civilians. I looked towards Sasuke, who was on the right side of Naruto.

"Pst, Sasuke" I whispered to him. He turned his head in my direction looking irritated.

"What is it?"

"Do you know him, and the boy that just left?" I asked him pointing subtly towards the boy that was silently sitting in front of the class.

"Where have you been in the last two years?" he said and I pinched his ear. "Hn. Those are the Nori twins. They are really skilled in Genjutsu, tch." Sasuke explained. 

"They came from Amegakure." My jaw dropped as I heard him name the Hidden Village. 

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked but we both ignored him, and soon after he regained his nervous position.

"Ame? How?" I asked no one in particular as I fell in my chair.

"Don't ask me, ask the Hokage, he let them stay. Apparently, they entered Konoha alone, no family, nothing."

"What is his name? I asked Sasuke about the other brother.

"Something like Hiroto. Now shut up so I can concentrate."

"Yeah, thank you" I mumbled to him.

Yuume and Hiroto Nori from Amegakure, both of them are skilled in Genjutsu. Something seemed fishy as I knew who was really in charge of the Hidden Village right now. The people from Ame worshiped Pain as their God, so I can't see a reason why these two boys left the Village. or the record, I was probably the only one who knew, as of now, that Pain was ruling over Ame. I should talk about this with Shisui, maybe he knows more.

Another crucial hour passed and Iruka-sensei finally called my name. I happily followed him to another room where a white-haired man was sitting at a desk.  
"Chise, this is Mizuki, he will help me with the Exam. You know what to do, two perfect clones."

I politely saluted the other sensei and put my hands in the correct hand seals. Doing a clone jutsu was easy, it didn't require much chakra and didn't take a toll on my heart. A second later two clones were standing next to me.

"Well done, Chise-san," Mizuki-sensei said and Iruka-sensei nodded. "You can take a headband now."

"Thank you, sensei," I said to both of them as I picked up a random blue headband and tied it around my forehead as I used to in my previous life. Feeling the material after 13 years of not wearing one was almost nostalgic. 

I exited the room and the Academy and went to sit on the swing in front of the school. Sasuke was next after me so he should show up in a few minutes, and then we will wait for Naruto. I looked over at the building where I learned for the nd time for six years. I wasn't fond of it, but I will surely miss it as I know that from now on things are just going to go down.

I stayed still for a few more minutes just looking at my classmates who passed being cheered by their parents. I never missed mine. I was used to not having a family, and I was fine and happy just by having Shisui next to me and Sasuke and Naruto as some sort of annoying little brothers. I missed Itachi, though, as well as Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san, the two of them being a sort of parental figure.

But I mostly missed Itachi, as much as Shisui and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't showing it much, saying that he is mas at his big brother for leaving him behind and abandoning us. I knew it was just an act as sometimes I would pass his room and hear him crying. 

Just as I predicted Sasuke existed the Academy with a headband around his forehead. He saw me and came next to me leaning on the tree.

"Are we waiting for Naruto?" he asked and I nodded.

"He won't pass, it's better if we're at least here."

"Hn. He could've agreed to train with us." I didn't answer him as I made myself more comfortable in the swing. Naruto would run out of the Academy at any moment.  
A loud bang came from the front doors, as the orange hurricane exited with tears in his eyes. I jumped out of the swing following him in a secluded alleyway. He probably saw us at the swing and decided not to face us.

He was crouched down on the ground, his face hidden by his arms. He wasn't crying at the moment, but I could tell that he was trying really hard to hold his tears.

"Naruto..." I said to him slowly trying to confront him a bit. I wasn't worried that he won't become a ninja when by the Fourth War he will be the most powerful shinobi. He didn't raise his head as I called him. I sighed and took a sit on the ground next to him. I wasn't good at advising people. Sasuke also appeared from the shadows but kept a distance.

"Naruto, don't be sad now. You will become a ninja eventually. No matter how much it takes, we will go on missions together, and you will become Hokage." I said and patted his back.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, but both of us knew that sooner or later we would have to leave him alone to pursue Itachi and the man in the orange mask. 

"I will never become Hogake," Naruto said. "Nor I will ever go with you on missions."

"Look, Naruto, I am going, to be honest with you, you need to train to learn the Clone jutsu. You passed the other tests, you can pass this one too. Take a month or two to learn it and then take the Exam again." I said and he bobbed his head a bit.

"But I won't be placed in a team with you and Sasuke. I don't want to be on another team." He said in a sad tone. I was taken aback because of his words. Being placed on team 7 would be a strategic point, but I would feel better if Sasuke and I would be placed on Shisui's team. It would be a lot easy for us to bring back Itachi. But Naruto was like a brother to me so I didn't want to abandon him in another team.

"Naruto, I won't say for sure that the three of us would be on a team, but fate has a way with things, so who knows what the Hokage has in plan for the three of us."  
Sasuke nodded but remained silent. He was even worst with words than me. Naruto was about to say something else, but the second teacher, Mizuki-sensei, entered the alley.

"Can I talk to you for a bit, Naruto?" He asked and I got up from where I was sitting.

"Sure Mizuki-sensei. See you later Chise, Sasuke." He said and went after the teacher. I stayed in silence with Sasuke for a little bit until be broke the silence.  
"Do you think he will be ok? I don't like that teacher," he said and I nodded.

"He does give off a bad aura, but I don't think this will end up bad, and actually for the best," I said and put an arm over his shoulders starting to drag him to the main road. "That is why we are going to follow them," I smirked.

"Hn. I will kick you if we don't get in time for dinner," he said as we started to follow our friend trying not to be seen.

Mizuki-sensei was explaining something to Naruto as they walked, and it looked like Naruto was agreeing. They stopped somewhere near the Hokage tower as the sun was about to go down. The teacher said something else to Naruto and then left towards the woods. The blonde looked after him for a while before climbing on the rooftop of the building. I immediately recognized that he entered in stealth mode as he opened a window and hopped into the tower. Sasuke noticed that too and started to walk towards where Naruto was before.

"Sasuke stop," I said and he turned to me.

"Chise, you saw that too, he is going to get in trouble."

"He already entered the building, We've lost him, he is better at sensing both of us." I lied. I could've seen his position if I activated my Byakugan for a minute or two.  
"But what if..." he started and I stopped him.

"Trust me, if anything bad happens we will know. The whole Village knows when Naruto does something, and after that, we will continue to follow him, and probably save his ass." Sasuke didn't say anything as we climbed a tree to have a better view.

A few hours passed and I was beginning to get impatient. Sasuke was getting irritated about being late to dinner and he was mumbling for himself that this was the last time he would do something for Naruto. A lie in my opinion.

Five figures coming towards us caught my attention. Iruka-sensei was the first one, holding what looked like graduation papers, followed by Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and of course the demon himself, Shisui. Maybe if he wasn't with them Sasuke and I would've passed unnoticed, or at least ignored by the adults. We weren't exactly hiding that well. 

A crow flew on a branch next to me and I recognized it as one of Shisui's summoning. Sasuke noticed the bird too as he sighed loudly. My older cousin was already smiling as much as he could. He Body Flickered next to us surprising all except Kakashi.

"What are the two of you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing ninja stuff?" he asked while poking our headbands. The others stopped next to the tree looking at the three of us. Sasuke ignored them engaging in a heated discussion with Shisui about dinner.

I saluted the other four as I made eye contact with the silver-haired man, or more exactly as I studied his covered eye. I knew he had a Sharingan, but I couldn't help to wonder to whom it originally belonged. I felt a strange but familiar sensation as his bored and uninteresting gaze stopped on me. I could feel my right eye tingling and I fought the urge to activate my own Sharingan. Maybe getting on Kakashi's team would be better as I would probably get some information from where he got his Sharingan.

"Shisui-san, we need to go, the Hokage is waiting for us," Iruka-sensei said just as two Anbu Blacks came bursting out of the door. I looked with knowing eyes at Sasuke as he looked back at me.

"Uzumaki Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals!" they yelled and my jaw dropped. How did Naruto manage to do that? Iruka-sensei dropped his papers and all the eyes turned to Sasuke and me.

"Were you two part of this?" one of the Anbu asked.

"Hn, like we would help that idiot, we were following him," Sasuke said and I nodded. The Anbu didn't say anything and began jumping from roof to roof.

"I will go after him, I think it's my fault, Naruto didn't pass the Graduation Exam and I was also harsh on him," Iruka-sensei said as he started following the other two.  
"Go home," Shisui said and we complied.

We didn't say anything to each other on our way back home and while we ate. I was still thinking about how did Naruto manage that without being caught. He must be a really good sensor. Shisui came back a bit later that night while I was preparing to go to sleep. I heard him going into Sasuke's room first and after a couple of minutes, I felt his presence outside my door.

"Chise," he said as he entered. "They found Naruto, he learned to do Shadow Clones from that scroll." I smiled at that thinking it's funny that he can't do a normal one, but he does with no problem Shadow Clones.

"Is he ok? I hope he wasn't incarcerated." I said and Shisui laughed.

"No, thank God. Mizuki was the one that tricked him into stealing the scroll, also, Iruka let him pass the exam. He has a headband now and everything." He said smiling.

"Unfortunately the meeting for who was what team was postponed until tomorrow morning."

"I see," I said. "Shisui, after Sasuke and I become chunins, can we start going after Itachi?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I thought you will say this. Chise are you sure? I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, but I will never forgive myself if I let you come with me and something happened to you." I wanted to interrupt him and tell him the way I see things, but he cut me before I could even open my mouth. "That is why I got you this." He said and exited my room, coming back with a katana.

"Shisui..." I started. I even forgot how much time passed since I actually wielded a sword. I missed the feeling of dancing with it while chopping enemies. "Thank you," I said and took it from his hand. Its holder was black except for the Uchiha crest that was carved next to where the holder was starting. I took it out of the holder and watched the way the blade shined in the light. It looked brand new, never used by anyone before.

"I ordered the sword especially for you, made with the strongest materials to resist ninjutsu."

"Thank you so much Shisui," I said and hugged him.

"I also got Sasuke a few things, a book about the Sharingan and its techniques and a weapon set as durable as your sword. I don't want your weapons to break down in the middle of the battle." I laughed as I let go of him. "Goodnight Chise," He said as he exited my room.

"Goodnight," I replied hoping in bed preparing for another night of nightmares.


	12. Chapter 12 - Team 7

Third POV

Shisui made his way out of the house earlier than usual. He wasn't very pleased with the early hour, but it was the Third's order for the meeting to be held before the Village activity would officially start, and if he were honest to himself a part of it reminded him of his Anbu days.

The road to the Hokage Office was faster than usual, Shisui finally enjoying a walk in the Village without any of his fangirls swarming around him. He was always popular among the girls and losing his eyes didn't suppress that but on the contrary, it made him even more desirable to the young women who were now smothering him to accept their help in finding his way around Konoha. The Uchiha found this both annoying and endearing.

His summoning crow was flying a few feet away from him, guiding the blind man. Even though he wasn't exactly happy that he lost both of his eyes, well lost one and gave the other one to the one person he trusted the most in this world.

He opened the door of the office and gave a quick greeting to the other three that were already there.

"I guess Kakashi is late as ever," he said jokingly and took his place next to Asuma. The Hokage sighed before simply gesturing his hand in the air at the two Anbu in the corner.

"Go see where Kakashi is, we are already a day behind."

Shisui turned his head to the Third sensing how tired he was, he probably stood up all night remaking the genin teams, but even through his tiredness, Shisui felt the eagerness of Sarutobi as he was looking over the final team arrangements with a small smirk, that didn't go unnoticed by Kurenai and Asuma.

"This year's genin teams might be one of the most promising ones Konoha has ever seen. I have a feeling that these kids will accomplish great things," he said as he looked at Naruto's file, a warm smile finding its way on his face.

A few moments later Kakashi entered the room debonairly as if he wasn't half an hour late.

"I apologize for being late Hokage-sama, you see there was a black cat..." he started but was cut off by Sarutobi's harsh gaze. He was always though around the young jonin, but that was because he could see his potential, and maybe, just maybe when the silver-haired man would become ready give him the title of Hokage.

"Now that you all are here we can finally start. I must say it wasn't easy making these teams and all four of you would have a lot to deal with, but I trust you that you are well prepared." They nodded in agreement. It was true for the most part, Asuma and Kurenai had experience with genin teams as well as Shisui, even though the one that he was going to receive now was his second one, but he did raise Chise, Sasuke, and Naruto mostly on his own ever since the massacre. If someone asked the Uchiha, he wanted those three in his team. He was already used to them and knew what they could do pretty well.

On the other hand, Kakashi was silently praying to his Gods that the Hokage didn't give him the three daredevils: the son of his sensei, the cousin of his best friend, and the little brother of his ex-comrade. His reason wasn't that he couldn't train them, he could very well do that, but more an internal fear of his, as people that he got close to had a tendency to die, and he didn't want to lose the last three people that reminded him of his life before all the terrible things that went down.

Well, if someone also asked Asuma and Kurenai they would say as well that they didn't prefer those three. Naruto, Sasuke, and Chise were a bit too much for them to handle at once. Their only hope was that the Hokage separated those three, but as they looked more at their leader they saw the opposite.

"Well, with no further due, I shall now tell you your teams, starting with Team 8: Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame. Kurenai you will be their leader. All three of them show a sensory affiliation so I want this team to be a tracking one," he said and handed the woman the three files.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kurenai said and looked at Asuma with a smug face. She had a great team in her hands.

"Asuma," Sarutobi started, "You will have team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, in other words, the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio." Asuma thanked the Hokage as the old man turned to the other two. Kakashi started praying even harder in his mind as Shisui's excitement grew. "Shisui you will be the leader of team 4: Sakura Haruno, Hiroto Nori, and Yuuma Nori. Your team will specialize in genjutsu, as you were one of the best genjutsu users," he said and Shisui pouted taking the files.

"I might not have a Sharingan any more, but I still am an expert in genjutsu," he said more to himself. He was still very skilled and above the average genjutsu user, but he knew that he could never reach the level that he had before without a pair of eyes, although he would never admit that.

"And last, but not least, Kakashi, the new leader of team 7: Chise Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team will specialize in offense, front-liners. All three of them are power-houses, and with your experience and training they will reach their full potential in no time." he said and Kakashi's face fell off but kept his composure. They would need to pass his test first. Shisui leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"You probably have the best team, so why the sad face?" he asked as Kakashi looked at him with his one visible eye.

"Best team, ha? We will see about that if they pass the bell test," Kakashi said with a shrug.

"I will let you know that their team-work is impeccable, so if you don't want them to pass you should really raise the standards of the bell test, although Sasuke might see through your strategy," Shisui answered him with a smirk.

"I thought Chise was the smart one."

"She is smart, but Sasuke is smarted, in battle at least. They complement each other. Sasuke is a good battle strategist, while Chise and Naruto go straight in. Chise, on the other hand, can see in the enemy's mind, I would be surprised if by the age of 20 she will have a much larger spy network than Jiraiya-sama."

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He is surely the most stupid one out of the three," he said bluntly, "But that also may be the greatest advantage he has. He is the most unpredictable, while Chise and Sasuke are skilled in combat their rigidity is making them predictable for an experienced enemy. Naruto has no fighting style at all, he goes with the flow and whatever he thinks would be the best. He always has the element of surprise," Shisui finished just as the Hokage looked between both of them clearing his throat.

"Well, if you have finished your conversation, we should see what the kids are doing," Sarutobi said and pulled a cristal from underneath his desk.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai interrupted. "I have to ask, but why did you choose to pair the teams this way. Usually, each member of a team is specialized in a different field," she pointed out.

"Call it gut instinct or just an old man's senile imagination, but I think something is going to happen, there is a tension in the air that is just waiting for the right person to come and snap it," he explained as the four jonin stared at the Third thinking about his words. Shisui put on his poker face trying not to show much interest, but he was also aware of the fact that the peace and quiet that they had right now weren't going to last too much and he might just be the trigger for it when he will decide to go after Itachi and reveal the darkest secrets of Konoha.

A knock on the door pulled them out from their trance as Iruka entered the room.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, I came for the team arrangements," he said and bowed. He was a simple man, although in some ways he was the Hokage's right hand, and after all these years he has been in the same room as Sarutobi Hiruzen he never ceased to fear, respect, and look up to the old man.

"Yes, here it is," Hiruzen said while handing the teacher a simple piece of paper with a few sentences written on it. The Hokage smiled as he watched Iruka's face go from a cheerful one to a horrified one.

"Excuse my rudeness Hokage-sama, but this isn't the correct list, yes? I understand team 10, as it's the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio but the others?" he started protesting as the Hokage did nothing but laugh.

"Are you questioning my decision, Iruka?" the old man asked and Iruka felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"No, of course not." he quietly said.

"Good, then go to your class, they are waiting for you." Iruka didn't need another word as he exited the room as fast as he could. "Now, let's see what the young genin are doing."

*

*

*

First POV

It was loud and my head was hurting from my sleepless night. I didn't mind the fact that I could feel my eyes close, but I did mind the screeches coming from my two obnoxious classmates: Ino and Sakura. I have moved my seat from where I was sitting next to Sasuke to the other side of the class the moment I heard their screams in the hallway. Sasuke threw me his 'we'll talk later about this' as he watched me switch places, but today I didn't have the energy to put up with them, but fortunately for me, I moved my seat right to the ones I wanted to speak to, the Nori twins.

They intrigued me, as I haven't noticed their existence in the two years we've been classmates. It was not common for someone from Amekagure to move villages, and I mostly wondered how did Hiruzen-sama allow them in Konoha. Maybe he pitied them since they were kids, but the Third didn't pity anyone, no one in this world was kind enough to spare a life without asking for something in return. He probably found them useful in whatever his grand plan was.

The thing about them that irked me the most was their genjutsu skills. Even now I could tell that they were using it to mark their presence, and for someone with zero genjutsu skills, they would pass unnoticed, like they did hide under my nose for two years. Of course, for Sasuke, their genjutsu wasn't powerful enough to trick him, but they did a good enough job on the whole class.

"Hello!" I cheerfully saluted them as I placed a smile on my face. I watched them as they looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I cleared my throat and continued. "You must be Yuuma and Hiroto Nori, right? I know it's weird to talk to you just now, after two years of being classmates, but since it's the last day I thought we might get to know each other, who knows when we will be put to do missions together," I said smiling only to realize that I've been talking to a wall. The twins turned their backs to me, going back to what they were doing before. So this is how Sakura and Ino must feel while talking to Sasuke. I sighed massaging my temples, these two are either smart to not engage in a conversation with me or simply not interested in my person. I hoped it was the latter.

I turned my attention towards the commotion at Sasukes's desk, to also see Iruka-sensei trying to stop the girls from fighting Naruto. I looked over to Sasuke who had a faint blush on his cheeks and his usual stern composure was completely dissipated. What did I miss? After a few more excruciating moments and another small fight between Ino and Sakura, silence has finally settled in the classroom.

"I am now going to tell the teams. After that, you will wait for your new sensei to come and get you," he said looking tired all of a sudden. "Team 4 will consist of the Nori twins and Sakura Haruno." I looked over to Sakura, she looked like the sky has fallen on her. Ino was smirking as she looked at the pink-haired girl. "Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Chise Uchiha."

I sighed, it wasn't shooting, it was predictable but unwanted. I looked at Naruto who was smiling brightly looking at me and at Sasuke who looked pleased enough and couldn't help but smile at their reactions. It wasn't that bad after all.

Iruka continued to tell us about the other teams but I zoomed out looking at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. I looked around the class, only my team and team 4 remaining. Sakura was throwing shurikens at me with her gaze, Naruto was bugging Sasuke and the twins were in their own little world. I felt Shisui's chakra approaching and got myself more comfortable in my seat. He entered the classroom just as his crow landed on the window sill. He wasn't my lovely, goofy cousin Shisui right now, he had the stern, serious, and superior Uchiha facade on, like the one he would put when we would train.

"Team 4 follow me," he simply said and left the room. I was feeling sorry for them, especially for Sakura, but it was for her own good. I was glad she wasn't with Sasuke in a team, as he would occupy most of her mind and Shisui would be a good sensei to her, pointing her in the right direction to become an exceptional kunoichi. As the three of them headed for the door, one of the twins stopped next to me.

"Watch your back," he whispered barely audible even for me before resuming his walk. I remained calm weighing his words. Was that a warning or a threat? Before I could decide Naruto shook me awake, his usual mischievous smile on his face.

"Chise, I am going to prank our sensei for being late," he said and I laughed.

"Go for it, Naruto," I encouraged him as Sasuke scoffed. Naruto then hurried to the door balancing a sponge full of chalk powder on top of it while giggling to himself.

"One day his pranks will make us pay," my serious friend said.

"I don't see you trying to stop him."

"Hn."

"That's what I thought, Sasuke." And with that, we waited for maybe another hour till Kakashi Hatake made his grandiose entrance in the classroom only to be greeted by a dusty sponge falling on his head. After telling us we are idiots we made our way to the roof where the silver-haired man was waiting for us to introduce ourselves.

"Since you are here I am going to start introducing myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake, things iI like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." We stared at him as he finished his introduction.

"You didn't tell us anything!" Naruto yelled and I closed my eyes trying to minimize the volume of his voice.

"Too late, your turn blondie."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled. "I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage!" I didn't expect anything different from Naruto. He was naive and simple-minded, but that was his charm and the ray of sunshine both Sasuke and I needed. Kakashi-sensei then pointed at me to continue.

"My name is Chise Uchiha. I like..." _I would like to kill a certain someone that stole my cousin's eye and caused a massacre_. "I like to eat dango and spend time with my family and friends, I hate..." _I hate a certain someone who stole my cousin's eye and caused a massacre_. " I don't think I hate something specifically, I usually ignore if something is pissing me off. As for my dream for the future, that will be" - _killing the one that stole my cousin's eye and caused a massacre_ \- "getting past the age of twenty." I laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot my hobby, that would be spending my time with my family and friends." _Imagining killing a certain someone that stole my cousin's eye and caused a massacre_. I finished my introduction with a smile and looked at Sasuke waiting for his, knowing it will be overly dramatic.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." I squinted my eyes at Sasuke and his melodrama. We both wanted to kill Danzo and restore the clan, but his bluntness and honesty and how easily he said those things out loud surprised me. I knew Sasuke wasn't someone to sell donuts to others like I was, but I also didn't expect him to say that in front of someone he didn't know. The dark-haired boy looked at me asking me with his eyes why I lied in my introduction.

I noticed with my peripheral view that Kakashi-sensei was also looking at us trying to read through our silent talk. Naruto, who was seated between Sasuke and me, was left out of everything.

"Why are we silent all of a sudden?" asked confused and I laughed paying his shoulder. Sasuke relaxed as well, and Kakashi took a book out of his pocket. A porn book to be more exact.

"You are all different from each other, that's a good thing. Tomorrow meet me at 5 in the morning on training ground 7 for a survival test," he said wanting to leave, but Naruto didn't let the poor man in his peace as he kept questioning the join about it until he puffed away.

Later that night, at dinner I found out from Shisui that Naruto and Sasuke kissed. So that was why all the girls were fighting Naruto. How amusing.


	13. Chapter 13 - The bells of this man

First Pov

It was cold at 5 AM on training ground 7. Naruto was complaining to us, as usual, about the fact that he was hungry, cold, and tired of waiting for our sensei. Sasuke was sulking next to a tree, clearly annoyed too, but he wasn't as vocal as Naruto. I also wasn't in the best mood since I barely got a few hours of sleep last night.

The same nightmare I've been having since the massacre was gradually becoming more clear. If when I first had it, it was more a feeling than a dream, now I was reliving that dreadful night every time I went to bed.

I sighed and leaned on the wet grass. I shouldn't complain about it when I deserve it.

"Chise." Sasuke grabbed my attention. "What do you think about this survival test?"

"I don't know, Shisui also didn't want to tell me anything about it, but I think it's more to it than standing in a field and listening to Naruto."

"What if we have to fight?" he asked and I looked into his eyes.

"What about it?" I said with a shrug.

"Can you fight?"

"You're asking me if I can fight?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"If we have to fight, the level of difficulty won't be Academy level," he said studying me.

"And? Do you think I can't handle it?"

He didn't say anything. His silence was enough for me to understand. I grabbed the katana that Shisui gave me a few nights ago and got up.

"You know Sasuke, ninjutsu isn't everything," I said and walked away. Naruto looked between Sasuke and me as I sat next to a tree further away from them. He looked a bit undecided as he glanced between the raven boy and me. I gestured to the hyperactive boy to go sit next to Sasuke. I needed to think, and Naruto rambling next to me wasn't good background noise.

I wasn't mad at Sasuke, I could never be, but I was a bit sad and disappointed that he thought so little of my skills. To be honest, it wasn't his fault. Shisui never trained the two of us together as Sasuke's training was mainly ninjutsu, and mine was kenjutsu. So, I understood, he never had the chance to assert my skills.

I scanned the field, looking for advantage points. If we were to fight, we should at least be familiar with the terrain. If we fight each other I wasn't exactly worried. Sasuke was good, but he had the habit to underestimate his opponent. Naruto on the other hand also had that problem, but to top that he never analyzed his opponent. I sighed again. Both of them were overconfident idiots.

But, if we were to fight against Kakashi Hatake...

I thought for a bit asserting our assets. We could do it if we came up with a plan. Naruto could distract him, Sasuke might keep up with his ninjutsu, and if I were careful I could engage in a 'not so unilateral taijutsu and kenjutsu' battle. Of course, Kakashi Hatake also wouldn't go jonin level on us, we were new genin in his eyes. I smirked, it didn't matter. We will pass his survival exercise no matter what.

*

*

*

It has officially been 5 hours since we've been waiting for our sensei. Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep about three hours ago and I also took a short nap.

I got up and went to where the boys were sleeping and lightly tapped on their shoulders. Sasuke was the first to wake up mumbling something about how his neck hurt a bit. Naruto on the other hand destroyed my eardrums with his yelling about wanting to sleep some more.

"It's 10, I don't think he is coming," I said but I got interrupted as Kakashi-sensei puffed next to me, leaving me speechless. 

"Who isn't coming?" he asked and I looked at the two boys. Sasuke was clearly annoyed but was managing to keep calm, but Naruto was ready to jump at the man's throat.

"You're late!" he yelled and I closed my eyes. A few years back I ended up discovering the fact that if I close my eyes and focused enough I could stop myself from hearing Naruto's shouts.

"Yes, yes, I know, I am sorry about that, I got lost on the path of life." 

He got lost on what? I snorted a bit. I would have to tell this to Shisui, he might want to use it. It wasn't believable, but it was nevertheless a clever and creative one.

After a bit more yelling from Naruto we finally gathered in a circle. Kakashi-sensei looked at us for a bit before pulling two bells from his pockets.

"If you want to pass this test, you have to take a bell from me, the one that doesn't get a bell fails the test and will be tied up to that post and won't eat lunch," the silver-haired man said with a shrug.

"That's all?!" Naruto asked laughing. "You couldn't dodge a sponge yesterday!" he continued laughing while holding his belly. The man simply looked at the orange hyperactive boy like he was a horse shit he just stepped on.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed as I slapped a hand over his mouth, holding the boy in place. "Be quiet and listen to him, trust me you don't know who this guy is and what he can do," I whispered in his ear as I let go of him. He, fortunately, stopped laughing and sulked next to Sasuke who simply 'hn'ed'.

Kakashi seemed to think for a bit before speaking again.

"Naruto, class clowns usually don't get too far in life."

The boy sulked even more, but he quickly regained his composure looking annoyed. If looks could kill Kakashi would already be six feet under from the glare Naruto was giving him.

"When do we start the test?" Sasuke interrupted.

"When I give you the start, you have approximately three hours to take the bells from me," Kakashi said as we all got into position. I moved between Naruto and Sasuke slowly never taking my eyes off Kakashi.

The blonde boy had other ideas, as he instantly jumped at the jonin surprising Sasuke. Our sensei didn't even bat an eye, simply just catching Naruto's head in his palm holding him still.

"I didn't say start, yet."

"There is no real start in a battle!" Naruto retorted struggling in Kakashi's grasp.

"That is true, but this is a test after all."

Sasuke snatched Naruto from our sensei and held him in place. Kakashi went on explaining to Naruto how weak he was, and how he won't ever become a Hokage if he continued with his attitude. 

"Anyways, we are losing precious time here," Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book. "Start!"  
Almost immediately Naruto ran at the silver-haired man. Out of reflex, I took out my katana and went after the loud boy, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him behind me. Kakashi didn't waste any second and launched himself at me. I still had Naruto on a firm hold dragging him with me left and right as I dodged our sensei's lazy kunai attacks. I completely forgot about Sasuke until I felt his cold hands on my arm as he jumped with the two of us in the forest.

"Run," he said as Naruto and I started following him. We ran for a few minutes trying to put some distance between Kakashi and us. We needed to stop and come up with a plan. The three of us hid in a dense bush and concealed our chakra, or at least I did.

"We need to come up with something," I said and the blonde puffed his cheeks.

"I can fight with him on my own, I'm going to become a Hokage after all," Naruto whispered yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, before you become a Hokage you need to at least know how to make a clone," Sasuke smirked. It was always a competition with these two.

"I know who to make clones, I can make Shadow Clones!" I choked as soon as he said that. Sasuke was also shocked as his confidence went down the drain.  
"W-where did you learn that?" I asked, still in a startled mood.

"I'm quite cool, aren't I Chise?" Naruto asked cheekily flexing his non-existent muscles.

"Hn, assuming that what you said was true, we still have to come up with a plan to take the bells," I said concentrating to form a plan. Sasuke and Naruto also seemed in deep thought. We sat in silence for a while a plan forming in my mind, until Naruto interrupted my thoughts.

"There are only two bells and there's three of us! I don't know about you guys, but I want to eat something."

"That is what you are concerned about Naruto?" I asked him while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, you two can have the bells and eat, I ate this morning anyway."

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked and I smirked.

"I can't take my pills on an empty stomach." They looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Ok, I have something that might work. We are going to attack him from all ranges and parts." I paused for a moment to look at them. Both of them looked curious about my plan.

"I'm going to attack him head-on, from the front," I said as I drew with a stick on the ground my plan of action. "Sasuke you will come from behind him and use long-range ninjutsu. No matter what Sasuke always be behind him, as I will try to stay in front of him. We should always see each other, and be able to communicate somehow..." I stopped to think for a minute.

"Before I do a fireball I'll lift one finger, when I do flame bullets two fingers up, and for the phoenix, I'll lift three," Sasuke said and I nodded.

"What about me?" Naruto asks and I looked at him.

"You will act as a distraction, but also play the most important role. Naruto, you are the one to take the bells from Kakashi-sensei." He looked at me bewildered as Sasuke scoffed. "How many shadow clones can you make?"

"I don't know, hundreds? Maybe more?"

"Do as many as you can and try to get them to surround Kakashi without him knowing."

"When do I attack?" I thought for a bit before answering him.

"When I'll pull out my katana and coat it in lighting, that's when you'll attack. Your main goal is to get the bells and distract him. Run wild around him, be as chaotic as you can and after you snatch the bells do as many copies as you can, make sure every clone has one, and give the real bells to Sasuke." Naruto nodded excitedly, punching the air.

"After that?" Sasuke asks.

"After that, you start running as fast as you can, Naruto and I will fight with him a bit more to give you a head-start."

"How do we know we'll fight Kakashi and not a clone?"

"Trust me, I'll know, that is the least of our problems," I said thinking about my Byakugan. It may work, but I'll have to be fast. "We've got this, he'll have to deal with my taijutsu and kenjutsu while his ass will also be burning because of Sasuke. Plus if we add the chaos that will come with Naruto I'll pray for the guy's nerves."

"Hn, let's go, "Sasuke said and we got up. 

I got in front of the group, letting my black hair to cover my face as I quickly opened my Byakugan. I immediately saw four chakra signatures in front of me, but only one of them was strong enough to actually be our sensei. I closed my Byakugan together with my eyes and took a deep breath. Fortunately, it didn't take too much chakra.

"He's where we left him, " I said to the boys. We nodded knowingly and started running in different directions.

It didn't take long to get back to the opening where we left Kakashi the first time. I placed myself in front of him, still hidden by some bushes. I knew he knew that I was there, but he didn't make any moves to show it. He was calmly reading his orange book. I saw for a second Sasuke's blue shirt as he dived in a bush behind Kakashi. Naruto was also around, or multiple Narutos. I shook my head clearing my mind and stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Sensei!" I called him firmly. He spared me a glance from his book, before returning to his lecture.

"And I thought Naruto would be the first one to fight me," he chuckled lightly and I smirked internally.

"Well, life is usually disappointing," I said and started running at him. He didn't seem phased as he dodged all of my punches and kicks. I saw Sasuke also emerging from some bush, but unlike me, he kept his distance. He lifted a finger and I smiled. 

"Your punches are kinda weak Chise, I would have expected more from you."

"It's time to get serious, I guess." 

Sasuke finished the hand seals as I switched my taijutsu style to a more complex and fast one. Kakashi's eye widened for a bit before he noticed the fireball coming for him. He went to turn around, but I quickly punched him making him turn his attention back to me. We continued like this for a while, Sasuke juggling between the three fire techniques, and I doing my best to keep Kakashi's hands busy for him not to do any hand seals, and trying to keep his attention on me. 

I looked at Sasuke as I stopped my attacks on Kakashi, but I didn't give the man the satisfaction of a break as I pulled my katana and quickly doing a few hand seals. Lighting covered my sword and I went for an attack. Kakashi finally put his book down and took a kunai out meeting me halfway. Sasuke's attacks ceased as he took a few moments to breathe.

I felt the ground shook under my feet as hundreds of Narutos existed from the woods surrounding Kakashi and me. What continued was something I only saw in the Fourth war.

Naruto did as I told him to, he was chaotically running with his clones, while unfortunately also yelling at the top of their lungs. It was like Kakashi and I fought in the middle of a crazy sheep herd. Narutos over Narutos kept pushing Kakashi as he tried to evade my attacks. I knew he was letting us win, and was holding back on his power.

I didn't know if my blonde friend managed to steal the bells but I didn't see Sasuke behind Kakashi, and to be honest, I was getting pretty tired and my heart kept beating faster and faster.

I stopped my attack, distancing myself from our sensei. Naruto saw that and also came to a stop. He was panting heavily as all his clones puffed away. Kakashi looked a bit burnt here and there, but other than a few scratches he looked fine. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm my heart.

"Are you ok, Chise?" Naruto asked and I nodded. I looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"I think we won."

"What makes you think..." he went to take out the bells but immediately stopped when he noticed that they weren't there. "You managed to take out the bells, well done you two, you pass." I shook my head.

"The bells are with Sasuke, I'll let him and Naruto have them since they didn't eat this morning," I said and patted Naruto on the head. "Let's go after Sasuke."

"That won't be needed, my clone is with him already. But may I ask why did you eat Chise?"

I laughed nervously a bit before taking out a bottle of pills from my ninja pouch and threw it to Kakashi.

"I have to take one three times per day, the problem is I am not allowed to take them on an empty stomach, and this morning I could exactly not take one, or Shisui would have killed me, well he almost did when I said to him that I would take it after the test," I explained.

"Why do you need to take them?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Because my heart is more unfunctional than functional," I said and Kakashi looked a bit taken aback. "During the Uchiha massacre, I got stabbed in the heart and was found more dead than alive. The doctors tried to repair my heart, they said that if Tsunade-sama was there she could have probably made it perfect, but I guess the damage was already done," I said with a shrug.

"My doctor said that my only chance is a heart transplant, but here's the catch. I am half Hyuga half Uchiha, both of my parents were purebloods, my body won't accept a random heart. It has to be on that would be able to sustain my amount of chakra. So till then, I am stuck with those pills. I can't fully use my chakra, other than a few basic ninjutsu, because most of it goes to my heart to keep it beating. Those pills kinda help with that." I finished my explanation and noticed that Sasuke was next to me holding the two bells.

"I see..." Kakashi-sensei said and handed me my pills. He looked like he was thinking or remembering something. "Either way, you all three pass. The purpose of this test was that the three of you would work as a team. I purposely said that there were only three bells to turn you against each other. I did that because I knew you three have been friends for a long time, and I wanted to test how strong is your friendship, cause those who abandon their friends are scum. No, they are worst than scum."

We all looked at him smiling a bit. Naruto, of course, had to share with our sensei a piece of his mind but was quickly cut off when Kakashi pulled out of nowhere four bentos.

"Stop talking and let's eat, you too Chise, you need to take your pill." I immediately shivered at his words and for a second I thought he was Shisui.

"Oh my god, not you too," I whined and dragged my feet where the boys had started to eat.


	14. Chapter 14 - Cherry Blossom Pink and Secrets

First POV

Hell was a baby compared to what was going on now, for me at least. I blamed it on Shisui's annoying need to socialize. A bit over two months have passed since my graduation, and that meant that this week it was Sasuke's birthday. As always, Shisui felt the need to celebrate it whether he wanted it or not. Well, he did that with all our birthdays. 

I was glad that Sasuke was finally 13, so I wouldn't have to listen to his and Naruto's teasing about me being an old lady, even though I was only 9 months older than Naruto, physically at least. How old am I mentally? I died at 21, so I guess I am an old lady.

For the past months, all that my team and I did was train our asses off. Kakashi was not as gentle as my cousin when it came to beating us to a pulp. I think I have been in the hospital at least five times. Naruto was making the biggest progress out of the three of us. For some reason, this infernal training really worked on him. Sasuke on the other hand was struggling a bit. He was getting better, but he was also getting gradually frustrated. I would always hear him train in our back garden in the middle of the night. After a couple of days, his dark circles were giving mine a competition. Thankfully Shisui stepped in before me and gave him an earful. 

Shisui still trained with me, and I was happy to hear that he wanted to start retraining my Byakugan too. After the Uchiha massacre, he stopped helping me with my dojutsu, because he thought it was too dangerous, although I would 'train' with both of them behind his back. I still haven't told him about my Sharingan, and that made me feel awful. I would spend hours a day thinking of a way to tell him. I couldn't keep lying to him for much longer, Shisui was the most important person in my life, and keeping things from him felt like stabbing myself. I already felt bad that I couldn't tell him that: 'hey, I already know what s going to happen because I was reborn'. I would be sick whenever I would think too much about even opening this conversation with him.

Maybe I will tell him about that on my death bed, or when I will be close to dying. Yeah, I will tell him then, like a coward.

And that was what got me in this hell today. Well, Sasuke's birthday party was an unavoidable hell by itself, but telling Shisui about my Sharingan tonight, before going to bed when he will come to check up on me. Until then I will have to suffer from whatever this party was supposed to be.

I spent all day preparing this party with Shisui as Naruto was out with Sasuke. Not that Sasuke didn't know what was going to happen. My cousin invited Kakashi, as well as his own team, saying something that we should start getting to know each other better.

From what I gathered from him, he really liked team 4. They weren't powerhouses, but Shisui said that they didn't need to be since his team specializes in genjutsu. I asked about how the Nori twins were, but the older male just shrugged and said that they were quiet at first, but Sakura did a wonderful job at annoying them to the point that they started talking more.

Sakura Haruno, I wondered how much she improved, and that is why I was sitting next to her on the ground in our garden. Sasuke and Naruto were play-fighting with the Nori twins, Hiroto and Yuuma while Shisui was just talking, probably gossiping us, with Kakashi. My sensei actually seemed interested in their conversation as he wasn't reading his porn book. Sakura was sitting alone which made me go sit next to her. Even though we weren't friends, I didn't mind starting one with her, plus I felt bad that she was alone, the pink-haired girl didn't seem to like being on her own.

"Hey," I pathetically saluted her after a few minutes of us sitting in complete awkward silence. Apart from a few weird conversations I had with her about Sasuke that would always end up with Ino interrupting us and starting to fight with Sakura about the Uchiha boy, we never really talked about stuff in general.

"Hey," she said looking at me. I knew Sakura wasn't shy, I wasn't shy either, but the difference was that I personally didn't talk a lot with people and Sakura was a social butterfly. Our personalities did collide there.

"How is training with Shisui? He told me you are actually doing really well." She looked at me like I just told her the secret of the universe, but after a few seconds, she regained herself.

"It's okay, it is definitely harder than what I was used to in the Academy, but I am not complaining, Hiroto and Yuuma are nice too, although a bit creepy at first," Sakura answered with a small smile before we sat in silence once again, this time it felt more comfortable.

"Why are you talking to me?" Sakura asked suddenly. She took me a bit by surprise as I thought of an answer.

"Do I need a reason? You were sitting by yourself and I was sitting alone too," I shrugged as I laid on my back looking at the sky. The sun was about to set, giving it an orange-pinkish color. 

"I thought you hated me."

"Don't make me laugh, I don't hate you."

"I did. I was jealous of you because you got to spend time with Sasuke and I wanted to be you. I vented to Yuuma one day about it and Shisui-sensei heard. He wasn't happy and didn't take it lightly. I never really considered what happened with you and Sasuke five years ago, I always thought you had it easy. After what Shisui said to me I felt like trash and wanted to go to apologize to you and Sasuke, but whenever I would see you two I would get scared and run." She explained as I remained quiet. I never really minded Sakura and Ino's remarks, they were just two children who didn't know better.

"You don't need to apologize to me, I never took it to heart, I actually didn't mind it at all. I prefer if people don't treat me like I will shatter in tears at any insult, so Sakura you can be yourself around me, no need to put on a polite facade, but I do have one question, and depending on your answer I will also not refrain from saying something," I said and she nodded.

"Do you really like Sasuke, or is it just a herd thing? Do you think you like Sasuke just because the other girls like him too?

Sakura remained silent for a while, looking down at the grass, plucking some strands from the ground, and playing with them. I gave her time to think about it. I knew I was meddling into her business with no rights, so if she didn't want to answer my question I understood that.

"I don't know," she finally said. I looked at her encouraging the girl to continue talking. "At first I did, I really liked him. Well, it was more of a childish crush, we were six after all. But then the other girls from class started liking him too, Ino started to like him too. I felt betrayed and jealous and because both of us were competitive we started fighting for Sasuke's approval. Over time it really became a competition and because both of us are hot-headed we just never stopped. I don't even know if I like Sasuke anymore."

Sakura looked like she finally released a heavy stone from her shoulders. I smiled a bit that she managed to open up to me.

"I see. First of all, Sakura, don't fight over boys, they are not worth it, and the last time I checked you were a kunoichi, so become powerful enough that men will seek your approval because you have the potential to be a strong ninja, and Shisui can help you if you ask him. He can guide you along the way." She nodded with a small smile as I continued.

"Second of all, if you can't figure out if you like Sasuke or not, why aren't you trying to be his friend, and who knows what will happen after."

"Yeah, I will. You aren't so bad Chise."

"Ha? What do you mean by that?"

"Hahaha, nothing, nothing," she said flustered as she waved her hands in the air in front of my face.

"C'mon now, you made me curious," I said seriously trying to hide a smile forming on my face.

"There was some sort of rumor in our class, well mostly between the girls. It wasn't that much of a rumor, just the basic gossip that you were a psychotic bitch," Sakura shyly said and I laughed out loud, my voice covering the ruckus that the boys were making and managed to catch the attention of the two sensei's.

"I never heard you laugh like that before, Chise," the girl pointed out. "It's an... interesting laugh... haha." She scratched her head embarrassed, looking anywhere but at me.

"Maybe those rumors are right, Sakura," I said after I calmed down. Who knows what I was capable of if something would happen to Shisui, Itachi, or those two idiots. I already jumped after Shisui once, and I would do it as many times as needed. The girl looked at me a bit scared.

"Anyways, I still can't figure out why so many girls are infatuated with Sasuke. He is mean and distant to almost everyone, and above all else, he still picks his nose and eats the boogers. It's seriously gross," I told her teasingly. It was true, I caught Sasuke doing that many times, even if he denies it with all his heart. 

Sakura's face scrunched in disgust as she looked over at the raven-haired boy who had one of the twins in a headlock. I saw her shiver and turned back to me.

"Yeah, I think staying friends is good."

I saw her eyes lit up a bit while she looked at me. The pink-haired girl scooted eagerly closer to me as she leaned her head next to my ear. 

"Do you have someone you like?" She whispered and I was taken aback. I looked at her like she just slapped me fighting the urge to look at Kakashi-sensei. I used to have a crush on him, like half of Konoha, but that was 14 years ago.

"No, no one, but it's not like I have a lot of options, I don't know that many people."

"But, what about Naruto? Or Sasuke? Or even my teammates? There is also Shikamaru, Kiba-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Wow there, slow down. Naruto and Sasuke are like my brothers and I don't really know the others well enough to say that I even like them as friends."

Sakura seemed to deflate at my statement, a depressed aura surrounding her. I chuckled a bit as I pinched her sides.

"Cheer up, we are still young, we have a lot of time to meet new people and fell in love." She didn't seem to get any better, she just let an approving hum. "Fine, if I will fall in love with someone, you will be the first one to know."

Sakura's head perked up at my statement with a huge smile on it. I sighed on the inside, she had such a romantic personality. Her right hand shot forward her pinky finger risen as she looked me in the eyes.

"And I will also tell you if I fall in love, so let's pinky promise." 

I sighed again, this time out loud, but I did smile as I locked my pinky with her. Sakura smiled brightly as she detangled her finger from mine. We talked some more until Shisui decided that it was late enough and sent everyone home. I felt a pit in my stomach knowing what was about to happen. 

I did my usual night routine, but instead of going into my bedroom, I marched down the hallway to Shisui's room. It was now or never. I knocked a few times before entering after hearing my cousin.

"What is it Chise, I was just about to come to your room to say goodnight." 

I didn't answer him as I closed the door behind me. I saw the usual crow that followed him everywhere on the window sill looking at me curiously.

"Shisui, we need to talk. I need to tell you something." My cousin sighed and sat on his bed while I remained in front of the door. He remained silent as he crossed his arms. He knew I wasn't joking nor was I about to tell him about Sasuke or Naruto. Shisui knew me too well.

I looked over at him, at where his eyes should have been, and my heart ached. Maybe I can give him my Sharingan and he will be able to unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and if he couldn't, at least he will have an eye.

"Shisui..." I said as fell on my knees and bent my back so my head touched the floor. I couldn't see his reaction but I heard him get up from the bed. "I am sorry Shisui! I am so so sorry!"

"Wha- Chise get up, why are you apologizing?"

"I am sorry I lied to you, I am sorry I didn't tell you anything." I felt my eyes sting a bit but I hold back the tears. I didn't deserve to cry.

"Please Chise explain to me what is going on." 

He was kneeling in front of me, one of his hands on my back and the other one on my shoulder trying to lift me but I didn't budge.

"I am sorry," I said for the last time before lifting my head and looking at him with my Mangekyo Sharingan activated. The crow from the window let out a high pitched shriek as it saw my eye. Shisui lifted his hands from me and took a step back. I continued to look at him for a few seconds begging him with my eyes to say anything. Something seemed to click inside of his mind as he plunged forward to where I was.

"Close it, close it now!" He yelled at me. It hit me a second later that I had my Sharingan activated for too long. I felt a strain on my heart as I finally closed it and looked at Shisui in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I am not exactly mad," he said as he took a sit on the floor in front of me. "I knew. I knew you had the Sharingan, Kakashi told me, but I didn't know it was this evolved."

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked surprised that my teacher knew. How did he know?

"Yes, Kakashi and his team were the ones to found you pinned to the wall by Itachi's sword. You were still a bit conscious and Kakashi saw your eyes. He told me about it after I woke up."

I remained silent still looking down. A stone lifted from my chest, but it was replaced with dread, he knew, he knew I was lying to him and didn't say anything. I felt him get up and go sit on the bed.

"Chise," he started. "I am not mad, I could never be mad at you, I would always be on your side, but that doesn't mean that I am not disappointed and a bit left out because you didn't tell me sooner. Chise you are like an extension of me, like my other half, I may not be your brother, but we are family and I want you to trust me." 

I looked up at him as he patted the place next to him. I reluctantly got up and sat down next to my cousin. He side hugged me and I returned almost immediately putting my arm around the middle of his back. My head was resting on his shoulder as he put his head on top of mine. This reminded me of how we used to sleep next to each other every night before the Uchiha massacre and the three of us getting moved by the Hokage in this house. Shisui and I used to live in a one-room apartment that was way too small for the two of us, but either way, it felt like home. It was during that time that I figure out that if Shisui died, a part of me would die too. He was the first person to ever care for me.

"Tell me," he simply said and I didn't waste another moment. I told him everything, I told him about how Fugaku asked me to keep my Sharingan a secret and trained me for a few months, I told him about my nightmares and that I can't sleep at night, and I told him about Tobi, how I first met him when I was four, and how I met him again during the massacre and how he had the Sharingan and how he was the one to stab me. I told him everything I could. He listened without saying anything or moving away from me. He would merely just hum now and then.

Sasuke came after a while saying that he heard some screaming. Shisui simply gestured to him to join us. I watched how the boy made himself comfortable on the other side of my cousin making a few comments about how he didn't need to be hugged but didn't dare to move away from Shisui's grasp. I don't remember when but I think the three of us fell asleep next to each other while we were recalling memories from our short-lived childhood.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE CHANGES I ADD TO THE STORY!!


End file.
